


The Brothers

by kitty43



Series: The Boys [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim meet once before Sherlock and John meet. Now that Jim has figured out who Sebastian is, he is going to make sure not to let him get away again. Companion piece to "The Babysitter".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is closely linked with "The Babysitter"; so to really get the full effect and understand what is going on, please read both stories in tandem. We'd also really appreciate feedback and reviews. We want to know what you think.

It had been a few weeks since Sebastian Moran and John Watson had seen each other. Since birth, they had been separated more than they had been together. But by some stroke of luck, they were together right now. Sitting across from John, with wide astonished eyes, Sebastian listened to his twin recount his meeting and interactions with one Sherlock Holmes. According to John, they had only kissed but it was grown up kisses. Ones that they had only ever seen in movies and when they spied on their parents.

“What’s wrong?” John asked. He had stopped talking when he noticed the sour look on his twin’s face. Sebastian had sat back, with his hands crossed in front of him with a slight pout.

“It’s just... you have someone to kiss and be kissed, and I have no one!” Sebastian whined softly. It looked like Sebastian was going to cry.

John scooted over to his brother and kissed him on the head. “Don’t cry Sebby! We are going to live together now. I’ll kiss you every day. Please. I promise,” John implored.

Sebastian stopped and hugged his brother tightly. He hated their family situation. He hated being away from John. He hated how mean his Mummy and Daddy were to them both.

“You really like Sherlock, don’t you?” Sebastian asked his brother.

John nodded, blushing.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Sebastian whispered. “I like someone too.”

John pulled back with a shocked look on his face. “You do?” he asked, whispering too.

Both boys knew to speak quietly as they didn’t want Augustus Moran or Clara Watson to hear them. Last time they had been overheard and had shown a little interest in someone who was a boy, Augustus Moran beat both of them with a belt. Both John and Sebastian still had scars from that time.

“Who is it? Tell me his name,” John pleaded.

“I don’t know his name,” Sebastian frowned. “I met him at the library.” Sebastian then proceeded to recount his meeting with his mystery crush.

* * *

_**The Local Library - 1 Month Ago...** _

_Looking up at the shelves, Sebastian saw the book that he wanted. But it was too high for him to reach. Instead of asking the librarian for help, Sebastian ran out of the library and across the street to the coffee shop where his father, Augustus Moran, was having a meeting. Sebastian stood next to his father’s chair, anxiously waiting for him to finish talking to a man about business._

_When the waiter finally came over to take their orders, Sebastian used the quick interruption to get his father’s attention._

_“What do you want Sebastian?” August asked coldly with an angry look on his face. “I thought I told you to stay at the library and not to bother me.”_

_Shaking, Sebastian nodded ever so slowly. “Yes Sir. I … I just … just need your help, getting a book. Please Sir?” Sebastian stuttered over the first couple of works from fear of what would happen later when they returned home._

_Augustus looked at his son in disgust. For a twelve-year-old, Sebastian was small for his age. There were many things that he apparently could not reach. Augustus reached over, as if to pet his head, where in reality, Augustus gripped Sebastian’s hair hard. But no one could tell either. Augustus was smart enough to make it look like he wasn’t doing anything at all. “Get out of here,” he hissed to Sebastian._

_Sebastian swallowed and simply nodded quickly before running back to the library. Augustus had managed to grip Sebastian hard enough so that a few strands of hair got ripped out._

_When Sebastian got back to the library, he stood in front of the same shelf and reached for the book. He stood on his tippy-toes but still could not reach it. Sebastian looked around to make sure no one was watching as he started to climb the first two shelves, so that he could get the book he wanted. He reached up on his toes again and managed to close his hand on the spine of the book. But just as Sebastian managed to tug the book free from its spot, he lost his footing and he slipped. Literally, it was arms flailing as Sebastian felt himself falling. He closed his eyes and tried to roll in mid-air so that when he landed, he would land on his side instead of on his back. He knew landing on his back would be bad for him._

_But the pain of the fall never came. Sebastian felt someone catch him and heard a loud grunt. The boy looked down, and then up, and realized that someone had been nice enough to catch him from falling, book and all._

_Sebastian looked up at his saviour and found himself looking into the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He felt pulled into those eyes. It was as though this stranger was able to see Sebastian’s whole life in mere moments just by looking into his eyes. Finally, the mysterious man set him down._

_“Be more careful next time,” the man said casually, as he reached up and grab a dozen other gun books that Sebastian had been spying earlier, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to read them because he couldn’t reach them and gave them to Sebastian. Before Sebastian even had a chance to thank the man for saving him, the mystery man turned and left without another word._

* * *

“Wow,” John gasped, hugging his brother tightly. “I’m so glad he caught you. You could’ve been really hurt Sebby.”

Sebastian merely held onto John. “I went back to the library almost everyday. But he was never there. I asked the librarian and other people who worked there, but no one knew who he was, or had ever seen him before.”

“That’s too bad,” John frowned.

Sebastian shrugged, as he let go of John. He went over to John’s mini-bookcase and pulled out a book on human anatomy and another book on guns. “Let’s do some reading. You told me you saw something funny and weird in the new chapter of your book,” Sebastian said to John.

John nodded and giggled. He opened the book up to what he was looking at before and reading a little bit. They both laughed and was in their own little world. So they were both surprised to hear John’s door slam open.

John and Sebastian both looked up to see two men standing there. One was very tall and had black curly hair with silver eyes, sharp cheekbones and a cupid shaped mouth. He was wearing a button up white shirt that was a little tight and black pants. Next to him was a man whom Sebastian had seen before. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he recognized the man as the one who had saved him. He looked exactly the same as he remembered. He had short, spiky black hair, deep, dark brown eyes and a medium sized mouth. The taller of the two men had a long blue coat on, while Sebastian’s crush had on a long black coat with a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

* * *

Sebastian wasn’t the only one who was shocked. Jim was just as surprised when he had followed his brother Sherlock, to John’s room, to find the boy that he had been fantasizing about for almost a month, sitting there. To top it all off, Jim quickly realized that his fantasy boy was a twin as well. Jim groaned inwardly. He wished that he had taken the chance with the boy, when he caught him at the library. Pushing those thought aside for the time being, Jim sat down next to the child and chatted with him. Jim realized that this child, Sebastian as he learned, was much smarter than he appeared and much more broken.

As Sebastian pointed out certain parts to a gun, that Jim has used once before, he let himself think of what he was going to do when he got his baby all alone.

* * *

_**Jim’s Fantasy...** _

_“Now Sebby, you know what to do,” Jim instructed. He was sitting in the armchair in the bedroom, with a handheld camera, recording his baby._

_Sebastian was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, in nothing but a pair of dark blue lace panties that contrasted against Sebastian’s pale skin. The panties were starting to darken even more at the front, where it was getting wet with precome from Sebastian’s cock._

_“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian said quietly. He slid down a little to make sure he was comfortable. Sebastian sucked on two of his own fingers on his right hand. Using his left hand, he pulled his panties aside, showing only his hole. Sebastian placed a single finger at the rose coloured opening, waiting for his Daddy’s instruction._

_Jim got out of his seat, and walked over to the end of the bed. He zoomed in on the finger before stepping back a little to focus the camera back on Sebastian’s whole body. “Go on you little whore, open yourself for Daddy,” Jim commanded._

_Sebastian nodded. He slipped the first finger in all the way to the second knuckle before a moan escaped his lips. He circled his finger inside his hole, searching for the tiny bump that Jim had shown him before. Sebastian slid his finger across it and couldn’t help but arch up and push in a second finger. He stretched his fingers apart so Daddy could see into his body with the camera._

_Jim found himself kneeling on the bed to get an even better shot of his baby boy. Keeping one hand steady, he used his free hand to grab the anal beads that he had laid out near Sebastian. Jim tapped on Sebastian’s legs and gestured for Sebastian to bring them up._

_“Hold your legs up for Daddy,” Jim instructed._

_Sebastian obeyed and pulled his legs up until they were resting against his chest in a v-shape. Jim was always impressed with how flexible his baby was. Focusing the camera on Sebastian’s hole, Jim slowly pushed each anal bead into Sebastian. Each bead got progressively bigger; there were five in total, with the last one being the biggest - an inch and a half sphere. Once all the beads were in, Jim pulled Sebastian’s panties back over the hole. Putting the video camera on pause, Jim pulled Sebastian’s legs back down, and slid him further down the bed until Sebastian was lying flat on his back and comfortable._

_Jim paused the video camera for a second to get in place, with himself kneeling at the foot of the bed. Once that was done, Jim turned the video camera on, and turned on the vibrations for the anal beads._

_“Daddy,” Sebastian whimpered._

_Jim merely chuckled as he watched his pet fall apart and incoherently begged to be fucked. Since Sebastian had been such a good boy today, Jim agreed. He pulled Sebastian’s panties aside and grabbed hold of the string that made sure the beads didn’t disappear into Sebastian’s body. Jim pulled at them until Sebastian’s tiny red hole was stretched around the sphere. For a few minutes, Jim pushed and pulled that large bead in and out of Sebastian, causing the young boy to thrash in pleasure. Jim made sure to have captured every moment on video._

_“Please Daddy, please,” Sebastian begged. “Please, pull them out and fuck me with your big cock.”_

_“Such a good little whore for Daddy,” Jim chuckled. He lubed up his cock. Jim quickly and efficiently pulled out the anal beads causing Sebastian to scream! Without giving Sebastian time to catch his breath, Jim thrusted into his baby with force. Sebastian screamed even louder this time. Jim got higher onto his knees, using one hand to hold Sebastian’s arse cheeks apart, Jim zoomed his lens in on Sebastian’s tiny hole._

* * *

Jim was startled out of his fantasy when Sebastian tugged on Jim’s sleeve, asking him about another gun in the book, and where Sebastian was confused. Jim couldn’t help but look down at this young boy, who was about to become his prey.


	2. Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far. This chapter is truly where we pick up from Chapter 3 of "The Babysitter" where Sebastian and John get kicked out. Readers, you'll also get scenes here that are missing from "The Babysitter". So, in order to understand everything, you have to read both stories. Enjoy!

  
After Sherlock and Jim introduced themselves, and Sebastian was able to chat with Jim, Sebastian thought that they would be able to have a nice time together. That was, until his father Augustus slammed the door open to John’s room. Sebastian took one look at his father and immediately wanted to cry. Augustus Moran was drunk, again! Not only that, his father’s presence usually meant that they were leaving, and he would have to leave John behind. He and John were having fun, and he wasn’t ready to leave yet. 

“You two brats need to find some place to stay that’s not here. I don’t care if you have to sleep outside, you go that?” Augustus Moran shouted. 

Sebastian let out a tiny sigh of relief that he wasn’t being dragged away or beaten. Even being kicked out together was better than being separated. He and John could simply sleep in one of the cars, since their parents weren’t likely to be up early enough to realize it. Sebastian was also feeling warm inside when he saw John trying to comfort him, holding his hand. But when John tried to say something, Sebastian stopped him. Sebastian didn’t want either of them to get into anymore trouble. 

Taking the initiative, Sebastian pulled his twin towards their backpack to start packing necessities including quilts and pillow. Sebastian knew that he needed to make the first step out towards their father, but he couldn’t get his feet to work. John was clutching at his hand harder than ever in fear; Sebastian felt his hand’s circulation being cut off. But Sebastian wasn’t going to tear his hand away either. John needed it. But that wasn’t what got to Sebastian. It was the fact that they were both shaking like a leaf that was surprising. 

Suddenly, John was picked up by Sherlock and held in his arms. Sebastian saw Sherlock’s hesitation as he looked back. Before Sebastian could even follow Sherlock and John, Sebastian found himself being picked up by Jim. Sebastian and John both hid their faces from their father as Sherlock and Jim pushed past Augustus and took them out of the house and away from their parents. 

Once outside, Sebastian and John started to shake. Jim felt it first. He immediately took one of the quilts and wrapped it tightly around Sebastian. Jim gave the other quilt to Sherlock, who did the same for John. During the cab ride, to an unknown destination, Sebastian tried to stay awake to make sure John was okay. But Jim held him, softly hummed in his ears and rocked him. It made Sebastian drowsy and before he knew it, he was fast asleep in Jim Moriarty’s arms. 

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke up in a room that he had never seen before. He looked beside him to see John there. Sebastian looked around some more and realized that he and John were wrapped in their quilts, and that their backpacks were at the foot of the bed. Before he could process anymore, Sebastian heard loud thuds that sounded like someone was moving something. Sebastian shot upright, as did John. Sebastian and John pulled each other into a hug, as they both began to cry. They hated it when their parents forgot about them, and left them in foreign places. It seemed that it had happened again. 

The boys were so wrapped up in their fear, that they didn’t notice a man walking into the room until he was sitting down on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently. 

Sebastian immediately started to rectify the situation so that he and John would not be thrown out onto the streets, apologizing to the man for having been left in what would presumably be his home. In that moment of panic, Sebastian forgot who this man was. It wasn’t until this man, Jim, pulled both Sebastian and John into his arms, that Sebastian remembered who he was and how Jim had saved him not only at the library, but last night, when his father was about to kick them out on the streets. 

* * *

That same day, John and Sebastian learned some interesting things. Sherlock’s friend, Mrs. Hudson, was going to be their new teacher at their school. Jim and Sherlock were moving to give John and Sebastian space to run around and grow. This meant that they were moving to a new home. It also meant that they didn’t have to go back to living separately. 

“Sebby, this means you don’t have to live with Father anymore,” John said quietly when they arrived at their new home. The movers were still working, so John and Sebastian explored the outside and found a huge backyard and garden. 

“I know Johnny,” Sebastian smiled as he grasped his twin’s hand into his own. “We don’t have to live apart anymore. We can live together.” 

John smiled. “I wonder if we’re going to share a room, or get our own rooms.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just happy we can be together,” Sebastian said. 

After the movers left, the two went into the house, and sat on the stairs waiting for Jim and Sherlock to come home. With everything that happened, the boys somehow managed to fall asleep leaning on each other. They never saw Jim and Sherlock walk through the door. 

* * *

Sebastian felt so comfortable surrounded by warm arms. He snuggled deeper into the chest pressed against his back but stopped when he felt something hard poke him in the middle of his back. Scooting forward, Sebastian turned around to look at Jim. Sebastian lifted the blanket, looked down and saw that Jim’s cock was standing up. Looking down at his own, that was confined to a pair of briefs, then back at Jim’s, Sebastian was confused. His had never done that before. He wondered what if felt like, and whether or not it hurt. Sebastian reached down and touched it; surprised that it was so soft, especially towards the tip. 

Jim was dreaming again; this time of Sebastian touching his cock and exploring it with his fingers. It had been a recurring dream ever since he saw the intelligence and curiosity in Sebastian’s eyes that first day at the library. But unlike before, this dream felt too realistic to be just a dream. Jim’s eyes snapped open. He looked down and saw Sebastian’s face right in front of his erect penis. Sebastian was touching it with one hand. When some precome spurted out onto Sebastian’s hand, Jim saw Sebastian look at his hand in curiosity and semi-awe before he brought it to his mouth and licked it off. 

“Hey Seb,” Jim greeted softly, not wanting to scare his baby. Jim stretched his hand down to Sebastian and gently touched his shoulder. “Good morning.” 

Sebastian’s head snapped up and looked straight into Jim’s eyes. “Please, I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispered. “I won’t do that again.” Sebastian believed himself to be in trouble despite the gentle tone that was coming from Jim. 

“No, I want you to do it again, eventually,” Jim said. “But right now, I’m going to do something for you instead.” Jim pulled Sebastian up from so that he was resting on the pillows. He then moved down so that he was looking at Sebastian’s brief covered cock. Jim pulled Sebastian’s briefs off so quickly, Sebastian didn’t even have an opportunity to react. Looking down, Jim saw Sebastian’s soft, yet slightly larger than average child penis. Jim took Sebastian into his hand and rubbed it gently. “Have you ever come before Sebastian?” JIm asked. 

Not understanding what Jim meant, Sebastian could only shake his head because the feelings that he was getting from what Jim was doing was rendering him speechless. Sebastian tapped on Jim’s shoulder to get his attention. When Jim looked up, he could see Sebastian give him a look of confusion and a little fear of the unknown. 

“Tell me what’s wrong baby,” Jim requested. 

Sebastian blushed at Jim calling him ‘baby’. He wasn’t a baby anymore, yet when Jim called him that, Sebastian feel any anger or hurt. “What are you doing?” Sebastian whispered. 

“I’m going to make you feel good Sebby. Trust me, okay?” Jim asked. Waiting for Sebastian’s nod, Jim lightly hovered his hand over Sebastian’s cock. When Jim saw the nod, he held Sebastian’s cock in his hand, and licked the head. They slowly watched Sebastian grow hard. Jim licked up and down Sebastian’s cock along the large vein. After some teasing, Jim gently took the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth. 

During this time, Sebastian didn’t know what he was feeling. But it was nothing short of amazing. He felt himself grow harder, his balls tightened, and he felt like there was this weight on his stomach. When Jim took him into his mouth, Sebastian couldn’t hold back and screamed as his very first orgasmy ripped through him. Sticky white stuff shot out into Jim’s mouth, who swallowed it all. 

“What was that?” Sebastian asked quietly once he came back down to Earth. Because that was what it felt like, like he floated up somewhere and was coming back down into Jim’s arms. In the moment of haziness, Jim moved to lie down next to Sebastian and take him into his arms. 

“That was you coming,” Jim explained gently. “It’s called an orgasm. Have you not had health class in school?” 

Sebastian shook his head. “My father kept me out of health class, saying that it was not the right way. That, it’s too early.” 

Jim clenched his teeth at hearing Sebastian’s words. Augustus Moran was an idiot. Sebastian needed to learn these things. 

“Jim, where’s John? Can I go see him please?” Sebastian asked quietly. 

“Sure,” Jim nodded. He let go of Sebastian and watched him get out of bed and look around the room. “Your clothes are in the closet.” Jim continued to sit there and grin at the thought of watching Sebastian get naked in front of him. However, Jim was disappointed when Sebastian went into the closet and change in there. Sebastian came out wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked a little big for him, and a plain, black long-sleeved shirt. 

Jim frowned when he saw the long sleeved shirt. It was rather baggy and hid Sebastian’s lithe form. Deciding not to say anything at the moment, Jim took Sebastian’s hand and showed him the rest of the upstairs flat. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, a large living room but no kitchen or dining space. Jim then took Sebastian out of their flat and down the stairs. Sebastian remembered that the house was big and realized that there was a second flat downstairs. Jim opened the door and showed Sebastian in. Inside of the downstairs flat, there was a large kitchen and dining room, two bedrooms and a medium-sized living room. Sebastian gasped in surprise and delight when he noticed that not only did this living room had a large flat screen television, it had shelves filled with what seemed like hundreds of movies and games, along with a PS3, a Xbox 360 and a Nintendo Wii. 

Jim chuckled at Sebastian’s childlike glee at seeing Sherlock’s gaming systems. “Don’t forget, we have our own movie room and library upstairs,” Jim smiled. 

Sebastian nodded. The living room in Jim’s and his flat also had a flat screen with movies in another case near the television. But unlike Sherlock, who apparently has tons and tons of games and movies piled high, in their living room were also bookcase lining the wall, filled to the brim with books. 

* * *

“Sebby!” John exclaimed, barreling towards his twin when he saw Jim and Sebastian touring his and Sherlock’s flat. 

Sebastian lit up even more, which Jim didn’t think it was entirely possible. Sebastian met John halfway and caught the smaller of the two twins. “Oh Johnny,” Sebastian smiled. “Are you okay? Did you sleep alright?” 

“No nightmares last night,” John nodded, taking Sebastian’s hand into his own. “Come on, Sherlock’s making breakfast. We’re having chocolate chip pancakes!” 

Grabbing Jim’s hand, Sebastian pulled Jim with them as the twins made their way into the kitchen. Jim stopped in his tracks and started laughing at seeing Sherlock in a blue robe with arms covered in flour, and a small stack of pancakes next to the stove. Sherlock glared at his own twin but didn’t say anything and went back to cooking for everyone. After eating a large breakfast, something that they rarely had, Sebastian and John insisted on washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen saying that they had done it before. 

“Please, we just want to help,” John and Sebastian said in stereo, giving both Sherlock and Jim wide eyes. 

“Alright, but holler if you need anything,” Jim said before he and Sherlock left the boys in the kitchen. The two older twins headed into the living room with their coffee and tea. 

Once the boys were done with their kitchen duties, they both entered the living room to see Jim and Sherlock with determined expressions on their faces. John and Sebastian hesitated wondering what they did wrong. Jim and Sherlock waved them over. The two younger boys gently sat on the couch. They held hands as they met Sherlock’s and Jim’s gazes, waiting for them to say something. 

Jim took a deep breath before breaking the news. “We called Social Services.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and don't forget to let us know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews are priceless!


	3. Trust

Hearing that they were going to be taken away from Sherlock and Jim, Sebastian and John started crying, softly. “Why do you want to send us away?” Sebastian whimpered.

“That’s not it at all,” Jim soothed. Both himself and Sherlock moved to sit next to the boys.

Trying to sit closer together to John, Sebastian sobbed.“ But Mummy and Daddy said that if they were called they would separate us and we would never see each other again.”

Jim felt angry beyond belief that Augustus Moran and Clara Watson would lie to them like that to make sure that they wouldn’t get in trouble with the authorities. “No Sebastian, they won’t take you away from us and we won’t let them take away John alright? They are just going to make sure that your parents can’t take you away or hurt you ever again alright?”

Listening to Jim, Sebastian nodded and stopped crying; as a result, so did John.

“All right. Now go brush your teeth and clean your face. The Social Workers should be here soon,” Jim noted.

“They’re coming now?” Sebastian asked, scared.

“Yes baby,” Jim replied. “So the both of you, go freshen up.”

“And remember, there are some things we have to keep a secret,” Sherlock said to both the boys.

* * *

By the time Sebastian and John returned to the downstairs living area, two unknown people were sitting there talking with Jim and Sherlock. There was a lady in a flowery dress and a man in a sharp suit. Sebastian and John both realized quickly that they were the Social Workers. The two of them hesitantly walked into the living room.

“There you are,” Sherlock greeted warmly, gesturing for the two to come and sit down. “Come meet Jenny and Mike.”

“It’s okay,” Jim soothed, walking over to the boys. He crouched to their level. “We’re not going to let anything happen. We promise.”

Sebastian and John nodded hesitantly. They let Jim guide them over to where Jenny and Mike were. “Hello,” they both greeted softly in stereo.

“Hello boys,” Jenny greeted. “You two much be Sebastian Moran and John Watson. Mr. Holmes and Mr. Moriarty was just filling us in on the situation.”

Looking at two people fearfully John whispered, “Are you going to take us back to Mummy and Daddy?” His and Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears. “We don’t want to go back. They hurt us.”

Hearing this, the two workers and Sherlock and Jim leaned closer. Jenny knelt down next to both of the boys. “What are you talking about?” Jenny asked.

Without saying anything, Sebastian turned his back to the Social Workers. Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head, effectively removing it. Jenny gasped at what she saw. Along the little boy’s back was scars that could only have been made by someone beating him. There were still some bruising that looked to be not recent, but not completely healed either. John followed suit after seeing his big brother take off his shirt. John sported similar scars but no recent bruising.

Hearing the Social Worker’s gasp, both Jim and Sherlock moved to take a look to find out what she was staring at. Both Jim and Sherlock were furious at what they saw, but they kept their angers in as not to scare anyone and ruin their chances of keeping their boys. Not only that, Jim and Sherlock were trying to keep control of themselves. Seeing their boys shirtless had them going hard almost right away.

“Did your parents do this?” Jenny asked gently.

Sebastian turned back around and nodded with tears in his eyes still. “Father did this. It happens whenever he’s drunk,” Sebastian said quietly, with his head down. “I get more because I live with him more. Johnny’s usually with Mummy.”

John, who wasn’t used to being without a shirt, quickly put his back on. He turned to the Social Workers. He bit his lip. There were things he knew he should say, but he didn’t know how. He may not have liked what happened, but his Mummy wasn’t that bad. He really did love his Mummy.

Seeing how John wasn't saying anything, Sebastian hugged him. “You have to tell them Johnny. I promise, nothing is going to happen. I’m going to make sure we aren't separated,” Sebastian whispered.

Nodding, John looked back at Jenny. “Mummy didn’t beat me,” John said quietly, taking comfort in being with Sebastian. “She was there most of the time, when she wasn’t at work or out on a date. Lately, I had a babysitter - Sherlock. He spent time with me when Mummy was out. But he was the one that showed me, on our very first day together, that Mummy wasn’t coming home, and that it wasn’t the first time I’d been left alone. I don’t remember about before, as Mummy was always there in the morning. She always looked tired and made me make breakfast for her.” John stopped because he didn’t want to get his Mummy into trouble but Sebastian was having none of that.

“Johnny, tell Ms. Jenny everything,” Sebastian said firmly yet gently.

“Tell me what a day living with your Mummy is like,” Jenny suggested. She had always found that helped give her insight into what parents did or didn’t do.

“Each morning, I wake up at 7,” John said. “I go downstairs and make breakfast. Then I go to wake Mummy up before going to get dressed for school. When Mummy’s done her breakfast, I clean the kitchen. She leaves for work and I leave for school. I walk two blocks to catch the bus. It’s usually a 40 minute bus ride to school. After school, I don’t take the bus. I walk to save money. I do my homework, do my chores and make dinner. Some nights, Mummy will join me for dinner. Some nights, she won’t. Every other weekend, if she remembers, she will give me money to go grocery shopping. It’s not a lot but it’s usually enough, especially if she doesn’t eat with me. If I don’t take the bus enough times, I usually have a little extra money either for food, or for a birthday gift for Sebby.”

Mike had been writing things down and frowning. Jenny looked over at him and he nodded his head. She turned back to Sebastian and John. “Do either of you have any family we could contact or someone you could live with?” Jenny asked.

Both John and Sebastian shook their heads. “We had a brother name Gregory Lestrade. He was our big brother from Mr. Watson and Mummy; but they disowned him when they found out he had a boyfriend. We haven’t seen him in years,” Sebastian replied.

Jenny looked back at Mike. He nodded and made note of that fact. They would have to see if they could find Gregory Lestrade.

“Please Ms. Jenny, we want to stay here,” Sebastian said. “With Jim and Sherlock.”

John nodded. “Please Ms. Jenny. They care about us. Sherlock has been so nice, and he took care of me when Mummy left me alone.”

“I’m not sure we can do that boys,” Mike said honestly. “They’re not related to you, and they’re both just young men in college.”

John and Sebastian looked at the Social Workers with looks of horror. Immediately, the boys ran to Sherlock and Jim respectively and held onto them. They didn’t want to go. Despite only knowing both these men for such a short period of time, John and Sebastian felt safe with them.

* * *

The scare that Mike, the Social Worker, gave the boys were unfounded. Jenny made a few phone calls and allowed for Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes to have temporary custody of the boys until Social Services could come up with a long-term solution. Jenny did tell both men that if they wanted things to work out in their favour, they would need to show her boss that they were capable young men who could take care of two twelve-year-olds that were moving into their teenage years. As a result, Jim and Sherlock made sure they knew everything that was pertinent in showing that they could be responsible. This included making sure both boys attended school on a daily basis.

Sherlock got in touch with Mrs. Hudson who set up a meeting for Jim and Sherlock to meet with the principal. Once custodial issues and emergency contacts were dealt with, Jim and Sherlock had the boys refitted for proper school uniforms. They had been informed by the school that this had been a major infraction for John and Sebastian but nothing was ever resolved by Augustus Moran and Clara Watson.

“Wow,” Sebastian gasped, when the new school uniforms were delivered to the house.

“Well, try them on,” Jim encouraged from his spot in the armchair of their shared bedroom. Jim and Sebastian shared the master bedroom, but one of the spare bedrooms was set up to look like Sebastian’s room for when Social Services came to inspect their home.

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. He stripped and started putting on the uniform. Since the Social Workers had come, he felt that he was comfortable near Jim and could change in front of him. Tying the striped tie, Sebastian walked and stood in front of the full length mirror. He walked back and forth, checking on how he looked, front and back. Turning his back to Jim, Sebastian bent down to test if it was too loose or tight. He pulled the pants tight against his arse. The entire outfit, with the blazer, was a perfect fit.

Jim groaned and rubbed at the bulge in the front of his pants, “Come here Sebby.”

Sebastian straightened and looked at Jim through the mirror. He was a little startled and a little confused by the tone of Jim’s voice. “Yes Jim,” Sebastian replied, spinning and walking over to Jim. He stood in front of the older man, letting Jim just look at him. “How do I look?” Sebastian asked.

“You look good Seb,” Jim smiled, wishing he could have a picture of how Sebastian looked right now. “It fits you well.”

Sebastian beamed. “That’s good. I like the fit. It’s not too tight and not too loose, like some of my other clothes. And Jim, it’s so soft. It’s not itchy at all.”

Jim chuckled. “I remember you’re supposed to have gym strip too. Did they send it to you?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. It’s in the pile on the bed.”

“Be a good boy and try those on for me too,” Jim said. “Just to make sure it fits.”

Wondering at what might be wrong with Jim’s voice, Sebastian changed out of his day uniform into his shorts and t-shirt. Right away, he realized that his shorts were too small. He tried to put them on over his briefs but it didn’t work.

“Baby, I think you’re going to have to strip your briefs off before putting on those shorts,” Jim said tightly. He saw that the shorts were too small as well; he couldn’t wait to see them on his baby boy.

“But Jim, it’s dirty that way,” Sebastian protested.

“I can launder them later,” Jim said. “And we’ll figure something out, so that they won’t get dirty.” Jim’s mind was already spinning with possibilities.

Sebastian nodded and did what he was told. He pulled off his briefs, flashing Jim a look at Sebastian’s cock, and a tiny pink hole before Sebastian pulled on the dark blue shorts. Upon putting them on, Sebastian felt like he was wearing a pair of too tight underwear. They were so small that it cut off at the top of his thighs where it met his butt. It was tight enough that it creased where his arse cheeks separated every time he moved. Sebastian pulled on the t-shirt and realized that the shirt was too big. It was like wearing a shirt that his father owned. The neckline was too big, and the shirt came down to his bottom. In a way, it almost hid his shorts, but not quite. Every time Sebastian moved, the shorts would peek out from under the shirt.

Jim watched Sebastian pace in front of the mirror, testing out the shorts. Jim could see the shorts get tighter, to the point where when he turned his back to the mirror, Jim could see the outline of Sebastian’s tiny wrinkled entrance in the reflection. Jim couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and walked up Sebastian, as Sebastian was looking at his back using the mirror. Jim knelt down and took a hold of Sebastian’s hips.

“Don’t move Sebastian,” Jim said firmly. Jim looked at the mirror and watched himself slide his hands up to Sebastian’s arse. He held it in his hands before he slid two fingers down to where the shorts indented and covered Sebastian’s entrance.

“Jim, what?” Sebastian asked hesitantly.

“It’s okay baby,” Jim cooed. He kept his fingers at the covered entrance, rubbing on it gently. “You look so amazing Seb.”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s too tight Jim.”

“Call me Daddy,” Jim instructed, continuing his ministrations. “And baby, does it feel bad? What I’m doing right now?”

Sebastian nodded his head at the instruction and whimpered at the sensations that Jim was creating. Rubbing his fingers back and forth, Jim found that Sebastian had an overly sensitive hole. Jim barely pushed his fingers against Sebastian’s hole, not even really entering it, when Sebastian whimpered loudly and came in his too tight shorts. Pulling back, Jim let Sebastian go resulting in Sebastian sliding down to the floor, gasping for air.


	4. Getting the Boy

It was another week at home, just settling in, before Sebastian and John returned to school. Sebastian was so nervous about it, that he had woken up three hours before his alarm clock went off. He spent time pacing around his and Jim’s bedroom. Of course, Jim knew right away when Sebastian woke up since Jim had always been a light sleeper. After having enough of Sebastian moving around, Jim got up and pulled Sebastian into his lap. Jim immediately started kissing Sebastian, slipping his tongue into his baby’s mouth. He thrust his tongue in and out of Sebastian’s like he wanted to do to Sebastian’s body with his cock, but Jim knew it was far too early for that. Jim took his time with Sebastian, just kissing him for a long time to get him used to the idea of sex and intimacy.

A loud knock on their flat door interrupted them. Pulling apart, Jim looked clearly at Sebastian, who had bruised lips and glazed eyes which could only be done by heavy kissing and pleasure. Sebastian looked at his Daddy and smiled before remembering what they had been doing and blushed bright red.

Sebastian ran from the bed to the flat door which was down the hall from the bedroom. He opened it to find his twin there. John also had lips that were bruised from kissing. Both boys blushed.

“Grab your stuff Sebby. The bus is coming soon,” John finally said after gathering his thoughts.

“Alright Johnny,” Sebastian nodded. He hugged his twin before he ran back to his shared bedroom. Jim was sitting on the bed, stroking his hard cock. His Daddy never wore pj’s to bed. He always slept nude. Sebastian grabbed his backpack off the floor before he ran over to his Daddy and kissed his cheek. Sebastian tried to ignore what Daddy was doing because he knew if he looked, he would want to stay with Daddy and practice making Daddy come.

“Goodbye Daddy,” Sebastian smiled. He didn’t wait for a response from Jim as he ran out of the flat and down the street to where Johnny was already standing there waiting for their bus.

* * *

Sebastian thought that school was fun. The other students were all really nice, except for Sally and Anderson. They were jerks, so Sebastian ignored them. Everyone but them thought it was cool to have twins in the class. Students and teachers all liked the boys a lot. John and Sebastian were having a great time at the school until lunch time. Everyone went outside to eat because it was such a nice day, but John and Sebastian were unable to do so.

Before they could go outside with everyone else, John and Sebastian were called to the office. They didn’t think much of it, and smiled when they finally stepped into the principal’s office. But they stopped when they saw their father sitting there in a chair across from the principal. John and Sebastian froze in fear.

“Hello boys,” Augustus Moran greeted. Although the principal could not see it, John and Sebastian could see the evil in their father’s eyes.

John started breathing deeply, almost to the point of hyperventilation, while Sebastian tried to control his shaking. The two of them started to back out of the office ever so slowly.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Augustus asked.

His question paralyzed the boys. They weren’t sure what to do. Neither John nor Sebastian understood why the principal was allowing their father to be there. They knew that Jim and Sherlock would have told the school what was happening at home. They were so confused and scared.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson, one of the teachers, overheard the page and discreetly followed the boys. Once she heard that the boys’ father was there. Mrs. Hudson was disappointed that the principal was allowing this, considering the entire situation. Knowing that he likely wasn’t going to be helpful in keeping the boys safe, she knew that she needed to call Sherlock.

“Mrs. Hudson, I wasn’t expecting your call,” Sherlock admitted.

“Sherlock, you have to come to the school right away,” Mrs. Hudson said. “The boys’ father is here. They’ve been called to the principal’s office.”

“What?!” Sherlock gasped in shock. “Mrs. Hudson, please keep an eye on the boys. I will be right there.” Dropping the phone, Sherlock ran out of the flat. He would have to go alone as Jim had been called to work. Sherlock jumped into the car and sped over to the school. All that was running through Sherlock’s mind was that if Augustus Moran did anything to either John or Sebastian, he would kill him. Not only that, but Sherlock was certain that he and Jim would guarantee that this idiot principal never worked in this country again. Sherlock tightened his hand on the steering wheel and gunned the gas all the way to the school.

* * *

When Sherlock got to the school, he saw Moran pulling the boys along, trying to get them to leave the school. But it was apparent to Sherlock that both John and Sebastian were dragging their feet. Not only that, Mrs. Hudson and various other teachers were trying to convince Augustus to let the children finish their day of school and not pull them out.

“What is going on here?” Sherlock bellowed, running up to the front of the school where Moran and the boys currently were.

Startled by Sherlock’s appearance, Augustus Moran lost his grip on Sebastian and John, whom sped directly over to Sherlock. John was immediately picked up by Sherlock, while Sebastian moved to stand behind the eighteen year old man. He wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist and held on for dear life.

“Nothing is really going on here Mr. Holmes,” the principal said calmly. “Mr. Moran was just picking up his sons to go visit their grandmother, who is apparently ill.”

Sherlock could tell right away that the principal was lying. All the telltale signs were there. Sherlock glared at the man. “You are well aware that Mr. Moran do not have custody of the boys. Should the boys want to go see their grandmother, Jim and myself will be happy to take them,” Sherlock said.

“Grandma’s not sick,” John shook his head, burying his head into Sherlock’s shoulder. “There is not Grandma.”

Sebastian nodded along violently as he continued to shake. He wanted his Daddy to hold him but his Daddy wasn’t here. Suddenly, Sherlock turned around, moved Sebastian’s arm from his own waist and picked him up as well. It should have been impossible, and it nearly was, if John and Sebastian weren’t still so thin as a result of the neglect from their parents.

“Mr. Holmes, might I remind you that I am the principal of this school. I am telling you to put those kids down and let their father take them,” the principal sneered.

Sherlock turned back to the principal and rolled his eyes. “Feel free to call the cops on me if you want,” Sherlock said. “But according to Social Services, which has higher authority than you, myself and Jim currently have custody of the boys, and not Augustus Moran. Therefore, it is within my rights to take them home, send them to school, or do whatever that does not endanger their health and well-being. It is my responsibility and Jim’s to ensure their safety. If you have a problem with that, review the paperwork that I submitted to you and feel free to call Social Services. Call their caseworkers, Jenny Dorby and Michael Lipton. As of this moment, I recognize that this school is not a safe environment for them, so I am taking them home. Until the situation is rectified, I doubt the boys will be back.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this,” Jim gritted to his brother in the kitchen; the two of them were making dinner. Jim had been shocked to find the boys home, well before the end of the school day, when he got home. John and Sebastian were cuddled up together, napping in sleeping bags in the downstairs living room because they didn’t want to be alone. Sherlock happened to be working on something in the dining room and kept an eye on them.

“There was something very wrong about the entire situation,” Sherlock admitted. “It took a bit of digging after I got the boys settled; but it would seem that the boys’ principal is homophobic.”

“In a zero-tolerance private school?” Jim asked. He was surprised that the principal managed to hide it.

Sherlock nodded. “I have a feeling that’s how Moran got him to agree to let the boys be taken.”

Jim sighed. “So what now?”

“I’ve already called Jenny and Mike,” Sherlock said. “They’re going to file restraining orders on Moran and Watson. But I’ve also looked into getting that idiot principal fired. The boys need to go to school, and quite frankly, I’d rather not change schools now. Mrs. Hudson is there and she’s been helpful in keeping an eye on things.”

* * *

Despite how the day ended, John and Sebastian were beaming. As a treat, Jim and Sherlock agreed to take them to the cinema.

“This is so exciting,” Sebastian bounced. He held John’s hand with his left and Jim’s hand with his right, as the four of them waited to get into the theatre. John nodded and merely grinned up at Sherlock.

“We’re glad you’re happy,” Jim smiled at his boy.

As they made their way into the huge cineplex to find the correct theatre for the movie of their choice, John and Sebastian found themselves being surrounded and pushed by other moviegoers who were all anxious to see the latest James Bond movie. Before they knew it, John and Sebastian lost their grip on Sherlock and Jim respectively.

“Sebby?” John asked anxiously, holding onto his twin’s hand tightly. “I lost Sherlock.”

“I know Johnny,” Sebastian answered. “I lost Jim.”

“I want Sherlock Sebby,” John said in a panicked tone.

“We should go find them,” Sebastian suggested.

Sebastian took a step before John pulled him back. “No Sebby, we need to wait for them here. They’ll come back for us,” John said confidently.

Sebastian didn’t want to wait because every time they did, no one came for them. They had to find them or they’d be forgotten. But Sebastian didn’t know if he should trust Jim and Sherlock. Of course, Jim and Sherlock had helped them, but still. Even though Sebastian had doubts, he didn’t want to shatter John’s confidence in Sherlock either; so they stood their and waited. Sebastian hoped that Sherlock and Jim wouldn’t let them down. John trusted the two older men to keep their promise.

The fifteen minutes felt like forever, but that was how long it took Sherlock and Jim to find them. “John!” Sherlock exclaimed, running up to them. Jim was right behind.

“Oh Sebastian, I’m so sorry,” Jim apologized, pulling the young boy into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“You came back,” Sebastian whispered in awe. “No one ever come s back for us.”

“We promised that we wouldn’t leave you, and we won’t,” Jim assured, rubbing Sebastian’s back gently.

* * *

For Sebastian, being at home was safe because his home now was secure and with John. But being with Jim made him feel even safer, invincible even. But it wasn’t just the feeling of being safe, it was the feeling of being taken care of. It was something that Sebastian and John never had before. Although the situation at the movie had scared Sebastian, his Daddy proved that he would keep his word and that was more than enough for Sebastian.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sebastian said when they were finally alone in their flat, in their shared bedroom.

“For what baby?” Jim asked, as he started to take off his clothes. The movie had ended later than they thought, and after a stop for ice-cream, Jim realized that it was late enough for them to go to bed.

“For coming back for me,” Sebastian replied quietly. “For taking me out to a movie, for taking care of me. For all sorts of things.”

“I will always take care of you Sebby,” Jim assured. Before he could put his clothes in the hamper, Sebastian had already done it.

“Daddy, what can I do to say _thank you_ properly?” Sebastian asked quietly, shuffling his feet a little, digging his toes into the carpet. Sebastian didn’t look at his Daddy, but instead at his feet.

“What are you talking about Sebby? You and John being okay is enough for me,” Jim replied.

Looking up at his Daddy, Sebastian bit his lip before he suddenly pushed Jim so he was sitting on the side of the bed. Grabbing Jim’s cock, he started licking it up and down, then sucking the tip into his mouth and running his tongue around the head.

Jim couldn’t help but respond to Sebastian’s ministrations. His baby’s skill had been growing over time. Compared to the first time Jim had taught Sebastian to do this, just days after moving into their own flat, Sebastian was able to take much more of him now. “So good baby,” Jim moaned. Pulling back Sebastian licked right around the slit of Jim’s cock then sucked Jim’s cock back into his mouth and deep throated it.

Jim pulled him back. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Sebastian fidgeted. “I looked up some stuff on the internet Daddy.” Sebastian continued stroking Jim’s penis.

“Have you been watching porn baby?” Jim asked curiously.

Sebastian ducked his head and blushed. “Am I not allowed to Daddy?”

“Not when you’re alone,” Jim said gently. “You didn’t know before, so this time, it’s okay. And you did well baby. I didn’t expect you to be able to take me all the way.”

Sebastian nodded as he leaned forward to kiss his Daddy’s cockhead. “Did you like it Daddy?” Sebastian asked with wide eyes.

“Very much so,” Jim smiled. He cupped the back of Sebastian’s head and pushed him down. “Suck me all the way down again. Now Sebby.” Jim pushed all the way inside of Sebastian’s mouth and down his baby’s throat. Jim was surprised to find that Sebastian had no gag reflex. After a long time for Sebastian, Jim came inside of Sebastian’s mouth and down his throat. Jim petted Sebastian’s hair, quietly praising him. Jim was happy to finally have his baby boy.


	5. Hearing

Sherlock and Jim had not anticipated the custody hearing to come so quickly after they brought the boys home. But they were not surprised by the summons either especially after Augustus Moran showed up at John’s and Sebastian’s school. Apparently, the boys’ initial statements, along with what Jenny and Mike saw of John’s and Sebastian’s scarred bodies, the two advocated for the trial to happen as soon as possible.

“I’m scared Daddy,” Sebastian whispered to Jim as they were getting dressed to head to court. “What if they send us back to Mummy and Mr. Moran?”

“What did I promise you, when Sherlock and I brought you home?” Jim asked calmly, pulling his baby into his arms.

“That you’d never leave us,” Sebastian answered.

* * *

No one anticipated the custody hearing to be almost like a trial. The boys sat with Jenny and Mike on one side of the courtroom, while Augustus Moran and Clara Watson was on the other. Jim and Sherlock sat in the first row behind John and Sebastian. Testimonies were given and witnesses were called. It was stressful for everyone, but in particular for Jim and Sherlock who had to watch their babies being grilled.

“So you are saying that even though your parents keep you around all those years they still, beat you , neglect you? Now that just doesn't make any sense now why don’t you tell the court the whole truth that you are laying in order for Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty to get money because these two twin brothers who might i add lived together but both excepted different last names just want the money they would be getting for looking after you two.”

“That’s not true,” John protested. “I’m not lying and neither is Sebastian. Sherlock and Jim takes good care of us. Even before all of this, Sherlock always made sure I was okay, ever since we met.”

“And how did you meet?”

“My mommy went on a date that night and left me home alone that night. It was the first time I met Sherlock and he stayed with me the whole night.”

“So, an eighteen-year-old, you had never met before, decides to spend the night. Now, how is that in any way okay?” the lawyer asked condescendingly. “I happen to know, from sources, that Sherlock and Jim are both gay. So why should we let two small children, who have obviously been manipulated, stay with these two?”

The judge glared at Moran’s lawyer. “Sir, your job right now is to cross-examine the witness, not make concluding statements and turn my courtroom into a circus. One more deviation like that from you, before closing arguments, and I will end this now.”

The lawyer pursed his lips but did not reply.

“Please continue Mr. Watson,” the judge said gently.

“He was my babysitter,” John added politely. “My Mummy asked him to come help me with my homework and stay with me while she went out on dates.”

“You may step down Mr. Watson,” the judge said. He didn’t like the direction of questioning from the other side and she did not want to traumatize the young boy any further.

Sherlock was asked to go up on the stands next. He briefly introduced himself, noting that he was an 18-year-old prodigy who was currently working on his Masters and Ph.D. He noted that he has an inheritance to draw from and was not concerned about money.

“Mr. Holmes, do you like men?” Moran’s lawyer asked.

“How does that have anything to do with my ability to take care of two children?” Sherlock asked, looking directly at the lawyer.

“Answer the question Mr. Holmes,” the lawyer repeated.

Looking at the man down his nose, Sherlock replied, “Yes, I do prefer men. But like I had initially questioned, I do not see how that has anything to do with the situation we are in.”

Ignoring Sherlock, and judge’s comment from earlier, Moran’s lawyer proceeded to turn this hearing into a public judgement trial. Moran’s lawyer turned to the audience members. “Why would we let two children, who are still growing, let their minds be warped by these two men who are supposedly caring for them? They would cause lasting damage to the children’s minds. May I remind everyone here that Mr. Moran has outstanding records. He has never gotten into trouble, unlike Mr. Holmes, who has entered rehab before for drug addiction.”

“You’re right, I have gone to rehab, and I continue to pay my dues,” Sherlock interrupted with a stony expression on his face. “My juvenile records are sealed, which is when that happened. Just how were you able to unseal my records for a case that is not criminal? Nevermind that I continue to hold an impeccable record of helping North Scotland Yard catch criminals to make sure those victims involved get justice.”

The lawyer merely laughed. “Mr. Holmes, knowing that you currently work with North Scotland Yard does not help your case. You put yourself in danger every day,” Moran’s lawyer said to Sherlock before addressing the courtroom full of people. “His profession puts him in danger which in turn will put the children in danger because people will be after him.”

Before the judge could even interrupt to end this farce made by Moran’s lawyer, Sherlock stepped in.

“Considering my profession, one would assume that working as a civil servant with the North Scotland Yard is a noble job,” Sherlock pointed out, remaining calm. “Isn’t that how we should be teaching the next generation? To teach them to be respectful of others? Proud of themselves? As opposed to abusing them, and teaching them to discriminate against people simply for how they live their lives? I can only assume with how negatively you reacted to my choice to be with a person who is male, that such reaction is also a representation of Mr. Moran’s beliefs. Therefore, returning John and Sebastian to him would result in the boys continuing to propagate hate. Nevermind that John and Sebastian did not actually live together prior, and were separated. They lived in home with only one parent. How is that any different than now, except now, the boys are together, and there are two responsible adults in the home taking care of their needs. My brother, Jim Moriarty, whom took our mother’s last name as a sign of respect to her family, also works as a consultant for the police force and is an upstanding citizen.”

Everyone in the courtroom was stunned by Sherlock’s calm and rational argument, including the judge. John looked at Sherlock in awe.

“I think this has gone far enough,” the judge finally said. “Mr. Holmes, you may step down.”

Sherlock nodded and returned to his seat.

“After having heard everything and considered the information that Children and Family Services presented me, along with Mr. Holmes’ and Mr. Watson’s testimony, I hereby grant full permanent custody of John Watson and Sebastian Moran to Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty. Dismissed!”

* * *

John and Sebastian were both ecstatic with the outcome of the custody case. They didn’t even care that Mr. Moran’s lawyer had been mean and said bad things about Jim and Sherlock. Most people would think that they would go out for dinner to celebrate. But for this little family of four, being at home was their perfect celebration.

“Can we watch Resident Evil tonight?” Sebastian asked, when they all sat down and had dinner. Mrs. Hudson had given them a tray of her homemade lasagna, and garlic bread that only had to be reheated.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked. “You might get nightmares Seb.”

“All the kids at school have seen it, but us,” John said quietly. “Please?”

Jim and Sherlock looked at each other. There were certainly huge positives for the two men, even if it meant slightly traumatizing their baby boys. Besides, they could just turn off the movie if it became too much.

“Okay,” Sherlock finally said. “But if it’s too scary, you have to tell us.”

John and Sebastian beamed at them. They quickly finished dinner and settled down in front of Sherlock’s big flat screen television. The boys sat in the center of the couch, while Sherlock sat next to John and Jim sat next to Sebastian. About halfway into the movie, Sebastian and John were clinging to Jim and Sherlock respectively, eyes wide because admittedly, they were a little scared. But they were interested in the movie as well.

Sherlock and Jim were enjoying the movie vastly but not because Resident Evil was a good movie, but instead, the fact that John and Sebastian were practically on their laps. Jim hadn’t much time to check in with Sherlock, so he was unsure of what his brother’s progress was with John, but Jim was comfortable with his progress with Sebastian. His little boy had started calling him Daddy, and they’d went from kissing to blowjobs, and even a little rim teasing, over Sebastian’s shorts, of course. Jim let his mind wander a little during the movie and made a mental note to have Sebastian wear those shorts again, along with other items of clothing that Jim purchased the other day. He knew that his baby was going to look fantastic. Now, if he could only convince Sebastian to do just as he earlier fantasized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do apologize (kind of) for the short chapter. We will make it up to you with the next chapter as it is one that undoubtedly all of you have been waiting for. *zips lips* Nothing more will be said, but just keep your eye out for Chapter 6 of "The Brothers"!


	6. Wants, Needs and Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up from the movie night (as referenced in Ch.5 of The Babysitter). Jim and Sebastian continue their exploration. But will what Sebastian learns ultimately make or break their unconventional relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically unadulterated PWP. If you're not okay with that and just want to follow the plot development, scroll down to the very last paragraph of the story. Otherwise, please enjoy! (Oh and don't forget to review. We love reviews).

Sebastian and John both ended up falling asleep just before the movie ended. Picking Sebastian up carefully, Jim said goodnight to Sherlock and proceed to carry his baby boy up to their flat. After Jim set Sebastian down on their bed, Jim went to the closet to get a pair of sleeping briefs and pj bottoms for Sebastian when he saw one of his gifts for Sebastian sitting there innocent. Jim opened the box and looked through the assorted and different coloured panties. Finally, he decided on a pair of lacy black silk ones that were held together by the ties on the side. Jim stripped off his own clothes, threw them in the hamper as he walked back over to the bed and changed Sebastian. After Jim threw Sebastian’s clothes in the hamper as well, he slid both of them under the covers and he pulled Sebastian to his chest and fell asleep. 

Not long after they fell asleep, Sebastian was woken by the sounds of John crying. Jim heard it too, and immediately pulled his baby tight and reassured him that everything was fine. 

“It’s probably just John having a bad dream,” Jim lied smoothly in a soothing tone as he stroked Sebastian’s back. Jim could guess at what Sherlock was doing. “Sherlock will take care of him.” 

Sebastian trusted his Daddy, and when there were no more cries from John, Sebastian settled back into Jim’s arms. Now that Sebastian was more awake, he realized that he felt a little different. He ran his hand down to his hip and felt something soft and silky. 

“Daddy? Did you dress me for bed?” Sebastian asked hesitantly. 

“Yes I did,” Jim answered. He pulled Sebastian back and held him to his chest as he rocked his hard erection against Sebastian’s arse. “Do you like your present?” 

“Are they … panties?” Sebastian blushed. He was still running his fingertips along the silky lace. He didn’t know whether or not he should protest. They didn’t feel bad. They were more comfortable than his briefs. But they weren’t meant for boys. That was what he’d been taught. Panties were for girls. 

“Yes they are,” Jim said. He kissed the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I have more of these as well as some other gifts for you, if you behave.” Jim didn’t wait for a reply from Sebastian has he wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s hard cock over the silky lace. He rubbed it as Sebastian thrusted his hip up towards Jim’s hand. Thinking of what to do next, Jim let go of Sebastian. His baby mewled at the loss of contact. “How about we try something new baby,” Jim suggested. He turned Sebastian so they were in a sixty-nine position with Sebastian’s face at Jim’s hard cock while he had the perfect view of Sebastian’s panty covered cock and arse. 

Sebastian blushed, wiggling a bit to try and get out of Jim’s hold. “Daddy, I don’t think...” 

“Shh baby,” Jim answered. “Now be a good boy and take Daddy’s cock into your little mouth, like we’ve done before.” 

Sebastian obeyed, kissing the head of Jim’s cock first, then licking it, before taking it deep inside his mouth. While Sebastian was occupied, Jim started massaging his baby’s arse, spreading the cheeks out a little, placing gentle kisses here and there. “You look so beautiful in these panties,” Jim praised. 

Blushing Sebastian took more of Jim’s cock into his mouth and throat, bucking his hips up a bit Jim started to slowly thrust in and out of Sebastian’s mouth. While Sebastian was sucking Jim’s cock, Jim grabbed both of Sebastian’s cheeks and pulled them apart, making the panties slide between the cheeks and press the material right against his baby’s puckered entrance. Over the panties, Jim licked at the entrance, flicked his tongue and pushed it in. He slid his tongue around and over the covered hole, and rimmed it until Sebastian came in his panties and screamed around Jim’s cock. 

Sebastian pulled off of Jim and panted. “Daddy,” Sebastian moaned, wiggling his hips as he tried to alleviate the discomfort he was feeling of having come in his new panties. “So wet.” 

“Was that good baby?” Jim asked, pulling away from Sebastian’s arse. 

“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian whispered, blushing again. The blush covered most of Sebastian’s body, making him look even more innocent. Jim couldn’t wait for when he could take that away. 

Settling Sebastian on his back, Jim pulled the panties down until they were hanging off of one ankle. Jim grabbed the lube from under the pillow, pulled Sebastian’s legs apart until he could watch Sebastian’s hole clench and then unclench. After dipping two fingers into the small container of lube, Jim settled one finger at the opening and waited until his baby was unclenched again before he pushed the finger in, forcing his knuckle past the tight ring of muscle that was safeguarding his baby. Sebastian arched off the bed with a strangled cry. He hadn’t had anything in his hole before and the finger that was pressing inside felt too big and long. He gasped as he felt tears trickling out of his eyes. Jim frowned at the place where he was joined with Sebastian. It was clear that Sebastian was too tight and that they would not be able to have sex tonight. It was going to take time to stretch Sebastian to avoid unnecessary pain; or, Jim supposed he could ignore it and just fuck Sebastian into the mattress just like Sherlock was more than likely going to do to poor John. 

“Please Daddy,” Sebastian begged, sniffling as tears continued to stream from his eyes. “It hurts. Please, take it out.” 

“Just relax for me Sebby,” Jim said in a soothing tone, as he felt around for that little bump that was Sebastian’s prostate. 

Sebastian tried to do as his Daddy told him to, but he was in so much pain. To help Sebastian relax, Jim ducked his face down and started licking at Sebastian’s sensitive hole. He’d never met anyone that was so receptive and sensitive to the touch. Within minutes, Jim could feel Sebastian’s body start to relax. Once it did, Jim started to thrust his finger in and out of Sebastian gently. 

“Daddy,” Sebastian gasped at the sensation. It was strange, yet it felt good along with Daddy’s tongue. Sebastian moaned as Jim went faster. Instinctively, Sebastian started tilting his hips up to meet Jim’s finger as it came back in. 

Jim smiled at Sebastian’s gasp in pleasure. He tried to stretch Sebastian a bit more and added a second finger into that tiny red hole. Sebastian’s rim was red and puffy from everything that they’d done so far. Sebastian froze at the second finger stretching him; it wasn’t as painful as the first time, but it wasn’t super comfortable yet. 

“Still doing okay baby?” Jim asked, thrusting both his fingers in and out of Sebastian’s entrance. He couldn’t help but stare at his baby, who had hardened again sometime during the fingering session. 

Sebastian desperately wanted to say yes. But it hurt too much. He shook his head and whimpered, “No Daddy. It still hurts too much!” 

Looking back down at where his fingers were, Jim decided Sebastian was likely in too much pain to continue any stretching for the night. He pulled one finger out but continued searching for Sebastian’s prostate with the other. “All right then baby, let’s do something else,” Jim said gently. Reaching for the night stand, Jim pulled out the tiny vibrating slip with small, soft barbs, where the user would merely slip it over a finger. Jim did just that. He covered the vibrating slip with lub before he pushed it back inside of Sebastian. 

“What’s that Daddy?” Sebastian squirmed at the feeling of something so different in him. 

“You will see,” Jim smirked. He rubbed against Sebastian’s prostate as he took the remote in his free hand. Jim leaned over Sebastian and kissed him, flicking and thrusting his tongue inside Sebastian’s mouth. With Sebastian sufficiently distracted, Jim turned on the vibrating slip and continued to push his finger against the tiny bump inside Sebastian’s body. 

Immediately, Sebastian jolted at the sensation but couldn’t help but moan. Jim thrusted in and out of Sebastian’s hole with the tiny finger-vibrator, making sure to hit Sebastian’s prostate. His baby started to beg and plead, babbling the entire time. Jim continued on, thrusting faster. He mimicked those same actions with his tongue in Sebastian’s mouth. Before long, Sebastian came for the second time that night, all over his stomach this time. Jim couldn’t help but push against his baby boy’s side and came as well. 

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian found himself in bed alone. He was completely clean of last night’s activities, and even had a new pair of panties on. They were red lace this time, instead of black. Sebastian looked up at the clock and realized that he had slept in quite a bit. He figured that Daddy Jim must be having breakfast downstairs. Sebastian got out of bed, dressed in pj pants and a t-shirt and went to find food. 

When he got to the kitchen, Sebastian was surprised to find just John there. He ran to his win and hugged him from behind. He was surprised when he heard John gasp in pain. Sebastian immediate let go of John and jumped back. He watched as John leaned against the counter then turn towards him. Sebastian saw the slight tug of the shorts at the back, and the bulge at the crotch of the pants. 

“Sorry Sebby, it’s just...” John blushed. He then grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch. John sat down slowly, mindful of the plug in his arse that was keeping him ready and half hard for Sherlock. John looked at Sebastian with a red but serious face. “Sebby have you and Jim had sex yet?” 

This time, it was Sebastian that blushed and looked down at his hands shaking his head no. “I want to, but I think it will hurt too much,” Sebastian said quietly. 

Seeing the pain on his twin’s face John decided to tell him the truth. “It does hurt, the first time,” John admitted with his blush remaining. “But it felt so good too. I thought Sherlock was going to split me open but Sebby, I’d never felt anything like it. Of course, I was bad and Sherlock spanked me first. But Sebby, I can’t even describe it.” 

Sebastian hesitated. “Really? Daddy had his fingers in me last night and it hurt, but I was hard the whole time.” 

“Daddy?” John asked, giving his brother a look. 

Sebastian nodded and blushed. “Yes. Jim asked me to call him Daddy.” 

“Sherlock asked me the same thing too,” John admitted as he pulled Sebastian into a hug. “I like it Sebby. Do you?” 

“I do,” Sebastian admitted. He told John more of what he and Jim had been doing and the little gifts, like the panties. Sebastian even showed John, pulling down his pj bottoms for a few seconds before pulling them back up. 

“Wow,” John gasped. 

Sebastian went bright red. “Johnny, I want to have sex with Daddy, but it hurt last night.” 

John looked serious in thought. “Well, my Daddy said a plug will help. That’s why I’m wearing one. Why don’t we get you one? Then you can get ready and it won’t hurt.” 

“What’s a plug and how do you ear it?” Sebastian asked, as he gave John a look of confusion. 

John went bright red, “I... I.. well...” He was trying to explain but all he could do was sputter and gasp. Finally, he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and walked over to the door that lead to his Daddy’s lab. John knocked quickly. Sherlock appeared wearing only his blue robe with nothing else underneath it. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice and see how big Sherlock was because the robe slid open from Sherlock moving around in his lab. Even without being aroused, Sebastian realized that Sherlock was big. He looked at his brother and wondered how it could fit into John’s tiny body. 

“Yes John?” Sherlock asked. 

John squirmed slightly. He looked at his feet the whole time when he finally gathered the courage and asked Sherlock for help. “Daddy, could Sebastian use one of the small plugs we have please?” 

Sherlock gave both by a rather scrutinizing look. He deduced quickly that the boys must have been talking, and Sebastian must have shared his fears with John. No doubt, John told his twin everything, including the fact that he was wearing one, never mind that anyone observant could see the outline of the base of the plug despite John’s covered arse. Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk inwardly because apparently, his own twin hasn’t gotten far. It is, however, completely understandable. The boys were tiny. Sherlock will admit that he lost control both last night and this morning. 

“I know the prospect is scary,” Sherlock said to Sebastian gently as he knelt to be able to look at Sebastian so that he was not looming over him. Sherlock and Jim had compared sizes before and they knew that they were almost identical in the size of their cocks. “But it will fit. John’s proof of that.” 

Sebastian looked at Sherlock with anxiousness and hesitance. “Johnny told me. I want to feel good Sherlock. Will you help me?” he asked, eyes wide with innocence. 

“Of course,” Sherlock answered, taking Sebastian by the hand before he turned to John. “Baby, go finish your breakfast and your home reading. I’m going to go help Sebastian with a small plug. Okay?” 

“Thank you Daddy,” John smiled. He nodded and hugged his twin before gingerly walking off. His arse still hurt but he didn’t lie either. Sex with Sherlock had been amazing. 

Sherlock led Sebastian to the bedroom, where the older of the two rummaged through his toy box for the smallest plug he bought. Sherlock had initially bought the plugs in all different sizes as a way to train John, but his own impatience has led to the smallest plug being unnecessary. He held it in his palm and stretched it towards Sebastian. “Do you need any help putting it in?” Sherlock asked the younger boy gently. 

Sebastian blushed and stuttered. “Um, I... I... I want to... could you... could you instruct me?” 

“Of course,” Sherlock said in a soothing tone as not to put him more on edge. Sherlock did have to chuckle in his head a little. Jim was going to be in for a hell of a surprise. Sherlock instructed Sebastian how to put in the plug in a straight-forward and clinical manner because after all, Sebastian was Jim’s, just as John was his. 

* * *

Sebastian had blushed the entire way through but was glad for the help. He was disappointed to know that Jim had been called to work for an emergency and wouldn’t be back later. But this also gave him a little time to figure out how to convince his Daddy to have sex with him because Sebastian was more than ready to please Jim. Sebastian wanted to talk to his twin some more, but soon enough, he could hear John’s scream through the house. Sebastian blushed more as he now knew his twin was having sex with Sherlock. His own curiosity got the better of him and Sebastian started digging around on the internet for some tips, and around the closet to see if Daddy had left him anymore surprises. Indeed Jim had gotten him some more stuff. Once Sebastian took stock of what he found, he decided to surprise Daddy instead this time. He remembered how Daddy reacted last time when it came to the items in hand. Sebastian couldn’t wait to see Daddy’s reaction. 

* * *

Jim sighed wearily as he returned home in the afternoon after several hours at North Scotland Yard. The interrogation had been long and stressful as the suspect had been a stubborn shithead. Never mind that it was Saturday and he’d be rather spending the day with his baby, instead of dealing with idiots. The house, in general, was pretty quiet, so he figured that the boys must have been occupied, so he didn’t think much more than heading into the bathroom for a hot shower. 

Twenty minutes after his shower, he returned to the bedroom with a towel around his waist and saw something that he hadn’t expected. Sebastian stood by the bed, with his back to the mirror; his hands were folded primly in front of him. But it wasn’t Sebastian’s posture that surprised Jim, it was the fact that Sebastian was wearing the too-tight gym shorts, and a t-shirt that Jim recognized as his own. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Jim asked. He started walking towards the bed. When he reached out his hand to touch Sebastian, he was surprised when the younger boy grabbed his arm, pulled him onto the bed and then straddled his thighs. 

“Please Daddy, I want you to fuck me,” Sebastian said in a soft and pleading tone. 

Jim went to flip them over but stopped when he heard what Sebastian had said. Jim left his hands on Sebastian’s hips. “Why would you want that baby. Didn’t it hurt last night?” 

“Yes. But I want to be with you. Please Daddy, it aches. I want you. I want your big hard cock thrusting into my tiny hole, forcing my body to shape to you and only you,” Sebastian begged. 

Hearing this, Jim lost control. He flipped them over, pulled off the t-shirt Sebastian was wearing and threw his towel somewhere in the room. Jim kissed Sebastian until he was gasping and needy. Jim slid down a little before licked both of Sebastian’s nipples. He sucked on one hard while pulling the other one and twisting and biting them both till they were dark red. Jim sucked harsh little bruises all over Sebastian’s collarbone. He continued sliding down Sebastian’s body as he sucked more bruises on his baby’s navel and hip bones, flicking his tongue around Sebastian’s navel. Taking the shorts, he slid them down and was surprised to see a flash of yellow. Jim was curious to see what that bit of yellow was and quickly stripped Sebastian of his tiny shorts. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sebastian wearing a bright yellow thong. Jim’s dick was so hard; he wanted to fuck Sebastian so bad, but he didn’t want to hurt Sebastian unless necessary. Running his hands over the thong, Jim looked up at his baby, “Where did you find these?” 

“They were in the drawer with all the other panties. I thought yellow would be a good colour for today. I saw a pair of deep red ones too. They were pretty,” Sebastian blushed, sitting up a little. After a few time modeling clothes for Jim, Sebastian recognized that Jim liked it. “Can I model it for you Daddy?” 

“Of course baby,” Jim smiled indulgently. 

Sebastian backed off the bed, making sure Jim couldn’t see his backside from any angle. He twirled around one before walking straight to the floor length mirror. Sebastian paced a little back and forth, like he always did with new clothes. Finally, he bent over, pretending to check the stretch of the thong, with his back to the mirror. Sebastian dipped all the way down, until his hands touched his toes. 

Jim took a huge breath when he saw how tight the thong stretched as it disappeared into crack between Sebastian’s arse cheeks. It was when Sebastian spread his legs a little that Jim saw what the thong was hiding. Sebastian appeared to be wearing a small plug. Jim immediately sprinted out of bed, straight to Sebastian. He pulled his baby upright into his arms, kissing him deeply before he pulled away. Sebastian leaned against Jim’s chest, panting for breath as Jim pulled Sebastian’s arse cheeks open and the thong to one side. Jim teased a finger down to Sebastian’s hole that was currently filled by a small black plastic plug. 

“Baby, where did you get this?” Jim asked, his finger continuing to tease Sebastian’s rim where it was stretched around the plug. 

“I asked Johnny to help me and he told me that this was the best way and Sherlock and Johnny let me borrow one,” Sebastian whispered, ducking his head. 

“I will have to give them both something as a thank you gift,” Jim mused. With that thought, Jim picked Sebastian up and placed him on the bed. Then he turned the mirror so it was facing the bed. “So baby, you want daddy to fuck you? You want Daddy’s giant cock taking your virginity?” 

Sebastian whimpered, nodded and mewled as Jim ran his fingers all over Sebastian’s body. Jim sat down facing the mirror with Sebastian in his lap facing the mirror as well. Jim then pushed Sebastian into a position, legs spread wide over Jim’s thighs, with Sebastian leaning against Jim’s chest. This way, Sebastian could see the mirror as it reflected his arse spread apart with a yellow thong and a black plug. Gasping he tried to turn away. 

“No baby,” Jim commanded firmly, forcing Sebastian’s eyes back onto the mirror. “I want you to watch as I fuck you for the very first time. I want you to see your tiny hole stretching for Daddy’s giant cock.” 

Sebastian whimpered at the blatant display. His entire body was on display. His legs were thrown wide open. The bright yellow thong barely covered him at all, only covering his own hard cock. In fact, the thong teased at hiding his arsehole. Sebastian watched as Daddy teased him, pulling aside the thong, and tugging gently at the plug. But Daddy didn’t pull out the plug like he had expected. Daddy tugged it out a little and then pushed it back in. Jim kept repeating that motion until Sebastian’s hips were bucking to meet the plug. 

“Oh baby, look at what a little wanton slut you are,” Jim cooed, looking straight into mirror and meeting Sebastian’s eyes there. “Just look at you, all spread out. Your body is begging for it.” 

“Please Daddy,” Sebastian whined as he babbled. “Please, make me your whore, your slut. Make me take your giant cock Daddy. Fuck me until I can’t walk.” 

Jim chuckled as he brought Sebastian’s mouth to his, giving his baby the dirtiest kiss. “Such a slutty mouth you have. Were you doing research again? Watching other people get screwed?” 

Sebastian moaned and nodded at the same time. “Yes Daddy. I watched little boys get fucked by their Daddies while you were at work. It made me so hard. I wanted so badly to be them because they looked so happy taking it.” 

“Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?” Jim laughed. He pulled the plug right out of Sebastian causing his baby to whimper and whine at the loss. “I may have to tied you to the bed for a whole week and keep you completely naked and fucked out, just to keep you happy. Would you like that baby?” 

“Yes, yes please,” Sebastian begged. He bucked his hips up, silently begging for something to fill him. Just the thought of being tied up and constantly fucked had him so hard he could probably cut diamonds. Jim answered by thrusting two fingers into Sebastian. Immediately, Sebastian’s hole closed around his fingers, sucking them in. Pushing his fingers in and out, Jim made sure Sebastian was watching the mirror. 

Jim stretched his fingers as wide as he could. “Look baby, you little whore, so red inside. So innocent though you won’t be after tonight.” Deciding that Sebastian was stretched enough, Jim pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Sebastian and lifted him up until he set him over his lap. Sebastian had to hold himself up with his knees. Jim grabbed his cock and coated it with more lube and held it still with one hand, as he guided Sebastian’s twitching hole over the giant cock. Sebastian, with Jim’s help, lowered himself down slowly. Jim loved the gasps and grunts of pain Sebastian was making. 

“No more Daddy, please no more,” Sebastian cried. Only half of Jim was inside Sebastian. “I can’t take any more!” 

“Really?” Jim asked rhetorically. He forced Sebastian to look into the mirror. In the reflection, Sebastian was backed onto Jim’s chest, kneeling on the bed with Jim’s giant cock half up his ass. Sebastian was stretched wide open. “Are you going to leave Daddy like this? Only halfway there? I really think you can take more Sebby.” Jim pushed up a little bit further, getting more of himself into his baby boy. 

“Daddy, I can’t,” Sebastian sobbed, shaking his head. He tried to raise up on his knees to get away, but Jim held his hips firmly. 

“You wanted to be fucked by Daddy’s cock,” Jim said calmly, pulling out a little before thrusting up again. “So that’s what is going to happen. You’re going to take Daddy all the way in.” 

Sebastian continued to sob but couldn’t stop looking at himself and Jim in the mirror. His Daddy was so big, and stretching out his arsehold so much. His hands were wide on his hips, and Sebastian saw his own cock standing up hard and very very red. 

Jim pulled Sebastian down a big more. He could feel the resistance still. Jim really didn’t want to hurt Sebastian but he knew that at this point, he’d have no choice. He wasn’t going to pull back out. It felt too good to be inside his boy. Sebastian was warm and so tight. Making his mind up Jim turned Sebastian’s head around and started kissing him and stroking his cock when Sebastian finally relaxed enough that a few more inches slipped in Jim knew it was time grabbing his hip he pulled him up then slammed him back down making Sebastian take all of him into his body. 

Sebastian screamed loudly in pain as Jim pushed all the way in. This must have been what John had meant earlier about feeling like he was being torn apart. Jim felt huge inside him. He could feel his arse resting against Daddy’s lap. Tears were streaming down his face, with his eyes closed, Sebastian laid against Jim, limp as a rag doll with his head against Jim’s shoulder. Jim didn’t move, giving Sebastian’s body time to adjust. But Jim couldn’t help but moan and groan not only at how tightly Sebastian was wrapped around him, but the sight in the mirror. Sebastian was gleaming a little with sweat, but pink in exertion. His rock hard cock was still confined to the bright yellow thong that Jim had not bother to take off. He had just pushed it aside. His baby looked like sex on a stick, and would fit perfectly into a strip club or some sex video. 

“Just relax baby,” Jim soothed, holding Sebastian tightly, one arm around Sebastian's waist, the other to his chest. Taking the hand closest to Sebastian’s covered cock, Jim ran his palm up and down the hard length over the bright yellow cloth. “Open your eyes baby. Look at what a pretty little slut you are.” 

Sebastian did as he was told and opened his eyes. He gasped at the reflection. He didn’t know what to think. He could see how he was completely stretched. “Daddy,” Sebastian gulped. 

“Such a slut,” Jim crooned. “You begged for this Sebby and now you have it. I wish that I’d known, so that I could record our first time together, especially had I known you would beg so prettily, and look so wanton.” Just as that had come out of his mouth, Jim laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?” Sebastian gasped. 

“I forgot, for a moment, that I have the top flat bugged, in case of theft. And I think I have a camera in my desk,” Jim chuckled. He lifted Sebastian up and turned him so that Sebastian could wrap his legs around Jim’s waist, all without dislodging himself from his baby. With Sebastian in his arms, Jim walked over to the desk, opened it and rummaged through the drawers for his camera. If Sebastian had been any heavier, this actually would have been a challenge, but Sebastian’s lithe frame made it easy. 

Every time Jim moved, Sebastian could help but cry out in pleasure and pain because the angle of Jim’s cock repeatedly hit his prostate. After finding the camera and turning it on, Jim walked back to the bed, making sure that the camera was focused on his cock appearing and disappearing into Sebastian’s hole as he moved in and out. Jim sat back down in front of the mirror, and trained the camera first to Sebastian’s hole up close, and then onto the mirror. Jim whispered dirty things into Sebastian’s ear, making sure not to touch Sebastian’s cock. He wanted his baby to come from his cock only. 

“You love this you little whore. Your first time and you’re sucking me in, even when you made such a fuss earlier,” Jim crooned. He pushed into Sebastian hard and bottomed out. The force turned Sebastian’s stretched rim bright red, where before it had only been slightly pink. 

Sebastian shuddered at all the dirty fantasies that Daddy was whispering to him. 

“One day, after I come in you, I’m going to plug you up and keep all of my nice come inside you baby. And I’m going to tie you up and push a large vibrator inside you and leave you here for a day,” Jim whispered. “But first, I’m going to make you come from nothing other than my cock in your time whore arse.” 

Sebastian screamed loudly as he came. He slumped into Daddy’s arms. Jim fucked him through it and kept going, knowing that it would only be too much for Sebastian for a little bit. But after a few minutes, Jim noticed that Sebastian had stopped whimpering all together. 

“Sebby?” he asked. He brought his hand up to Sebastian’s head to pull him back from the crook of his neck a little. Jim quickly realized that Sebastian and passed out and that thought alone made Jim come spurting into Sebastian’s tight hole. After he had emptied himself, Jim pulled out. He moved Sebastian’s thong back in place where the thong tried its best to cover Sebastian’s red and puffy hole. 

Jim couldn’t help it. He laid Sebastian on his front, grabbed his camera and knelt behind his baby. He gently pulled Sebastian’s legs open without waking him. Jim groaned at the sight before him - Sebastian’s hole being barely covered by that tiny strip of yellow cloth. He could see his come leaking out a little, but then being caught by the thong. Immediately, Jim grabbed the camera and set it to the photo setting and proceeded to take pictures of his baby passed out, with come leaking out and the only thing keeping it together was that tiny, wrecked thong. 

“Oh baby, we’re almost there,” Jim whispered into the dark room, as he turned off the camera. “You’ll be my perfect pet.” 

Jim put his camera away and returned the mirror to its original place before he slipped into bed and pulled Sebastian gently into his arms, promptly joining Sebastian in sleep. Once he heard Jim’s deep breathing indicating he was asleep, Sebastian’s eyes popped open. Sebastian didn’t know what to make of what he’d just heard. He hadn’t been completely unconscious by the time he felt Jim moving him around for what he could only presume to be photos considering the quiet clicks of the camera. Sebastian was a little surprised that Jim hadn’t caught on to the fact that he was awake, but Sebastian had always been good at pretending. It was what kept him alive when living with Augustus Moran. Sebastian frowned a little at Jim’s comment. Of course, he had not been as naive as John when it came to Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty, but he could pretend because in truth, he wanted it to be real. The ever cynical Sebastian Moran who grew up far too early for his age, wanted someone to care for him and love him for him. Sebastian really hoped that he had heard wrong, or that whatever term Jim used was a term of endearment and not something more sinister because Sebastian didn’t know if he could handle having his last hope be shattered. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Sebastian closed his eyes and willed his brain to shut off and let him forget about what he heard and sleep in peace.


	7. Puberty, Reunions and Guns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and Sebastian continues to live with Jim. But doubts of the future are starting to resurface. Will Jim figure it out in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! The next two chapters of both "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter" are going to involve some time jumps. So read carefully to keep track of what age Sebastian and John are at. Otherwise, the story will not make much sense. We hope that you are enjoying "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter". Have fun!

**Age 13 - November - London, England**

Sebastian had been with Jim for a year now. The more he thought about it, the more that Sebastian realised how happy had been. Yet, he always had that doubt that it was all fake. But Sebastian pushed that aside because he would go talk to Jim about certain things, and Jim would look at him as if he was the only thing that truly mattered. 

As he was showering, Sebastian noticed that his legs were prickly, as was the area around his cock and a line running down his stomach. When done his shower, Sebastian went to Jim to ask him what he was supposed to do with it because Sebastian hated the scratchy feeling it left him. He wanted it gone, but he wasn’t sure if his Daddy would want that or not. 

“Hey baby, is something the matter?” Jim asked when he saw Sebastian walk into their bedroom with a frown on his face. 

Sebastian gave Jim a look of confusion. He pursed his lips and pointed to the trail of hair down his stomach that then disappeared under his towel. “What do you want me to do with this Daddy?” Sebastian asked. He also noticed some facial hair growing as well. 

Jim took a closer look at what Sebastian was pointing at and frowned at the hair. Jim didn’t like to see it; it would ruin the image of his pet. Deciding it was grown enough, Jim decided that it was time to introduce Sebastian to waxing and shaving. 

“We are going to wax the hair from your lower body off,” Jim said, standing up straight again. “And I’m going to show you how to shave your facial hair. I think we should do the shaving first, before the waxing.” 

Taking Sebastian’s hand, Jim led him back to the bathroom. Jim showed him where he kept the razors and shaving cream. Leaning Sebastian against the bathroom counter, Jim had him watch what was being done as Jim shaved his face. Sebastian made note of how much pressure was being used, and how many times it was needed to shave the same spot, as well as the kind of lotion that was to be used afterwards to heal the skin. Sebastian watched avidly not wanting to make any mistakes in the future. He wanted to please his Daddy, and if Daddy wanted him to be smooth without hair, then that’s what he’d do. He didn’t ask about what waxing was and instead just let Jim take the lead. After the shave, Jim took Sebastian to the spare room that they had never used and asked him to lie down. Jim preferred to use this room instead of the bedroom so that in case they split the wax, it wouldn’t be such a huge mess. 

Jim tugged off Sebastian’s towel so that his baby was completely naked to him. “I need you to relax baby,” Jim instructed. He had plugged in the machine to heat up the wax already. He gave Sebastian a quick painkiller first. Then he grabbed a few warm towels and laid them over Sebastian’s stomach, cock and balls first. Making sure Sebastian was relaxed and his skin was soft to the touch, Jim carefully spread on the wax to the desired area, only enough for one wax strip at a time. Trying to distract Sebastian, Jim talked to him about different things like their upcoming trip to the gun range. Sufficiently distracted, Jim pulled the wax strip off. 

“Ow!” Sebastian exclaimed. He tried to move away, but Jim’s cooler hand held him in place. It also helped take the sting away. This continued the entire time until Jim asked Sebastian to turn over. Jim made sure to wax all the pertinent places and rid Sebastian of his hair. 

After it was all done, Jim used some soothing cream that Sherlock had made and spread a thin layer on Sebastian’s skin. “All done baby.” 

By the end of it Sebastian was crying it had hurt and been very embarrassing. “It hurt so much Daddy,” Sebastian sniffed. “And, I... I didn’t think we’d have to wax in those places. It...” 

“It’s okay,” Jim soothed, pulling his baby into his arms. Jim absent mindedly realized that Sebastian had hit his growth spurt, but luckily so did he. Jim was still the bigger of the two. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s natural. Many people do it, including competitive swimmers. We’ll only have to do this about every 4 weeks and Seb, it’s fine.” 

Sebastian frowned at the thought of having to do this every month, but if it made Jim happy, then he would accept it. Jim had never done anything to break his trust and had always done his best by him. But then, there was that little voice in his mind, reminding him of the time that Jim called him a pet. Maybe it was meant to be a nickname. 

_But why doesn’t he call you that when you’re awake? You know he’s never mentioned it again. Don’t you find it strange?_ The little voice in his head asked. 

_Shut up!_ Sebastian growled in his head, forcing the voice away. He went back to hugging Jim, wanting his Daddy to hug him back because he couldn’t remember the last time Jim had held him besides in bed. 

Look down at Sebastian in confusion, Jim hugged the younger boy. Jim wondered if something was bothering Sebastian. He seemed quieter lately, and quite down. In the back of Jim’s mind, somewhere, he realized that maybe it was because he hadn’t been spending as much time with Sebastian outside of the bedroom in the last few months. But Jim pushed those thoughts away because Jim reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for Sebastian, other than that of a highly coveted and cherished pet. Still, Jim didn’t like it when Sebastian was unhappy. 

“Sebastian, how about we got on a holiday after school’s let out for Winter break?” Jim suggested. He hoped that maybe time away and a trip would perk Sebastian up.. “I’d like to take you on a trip and introduce you to my older brother.” 

“Really?” Sebastian asked in shock. Sebastian had never gone anywhere before and the concept of traveling even just a little was exciting. Not only that, but Jim wanted to introduce him to family. 

“Yes baby,” Jim nodded. “My brother, Mycroft, invited us to his home for Winter Break. We said ‘no’ last year, simply because everything was so new and we wanted your’s and John’s first Christmas to be special and just the four of us. But Sherlock and I were talking about it and thought it’d be nice to go see Mycroft and for you and John to get to know him.” 

“That would be really nice,” Sebastian smiled hesitantly. 

* * *

**Age 13 - Winter Break - Isle of Scilly - Mycroft Holmes’ Vacation Home**

Sebastian and John couldn’t believe their luck. They were going to the Isle of Scilly, the warmest place in all of the UK during the winter time because that was where Mycroft Moriarty-Holmes had a vacation home and had decided to have their family gathering there. The boys were super happy to be away from the damp cold of London. 

“This is so exciting,” John bounced as they were about to land into the Isle. Neither John nor Sebastian had ever rode on a plane before. This had been their first time. 

Sherlock and Jim both chuckled at their boys. They were so cute. It had been a while since they had seen such bright smiles on their faces. A car service waited for them at the airport. 

“Show off,” Sherlock rolled his eyes at his older brother by seven years. 

Jim had the same look but hadn’t made a comment. John and Sebastian merely giggled. It wasn’t long before the four of them were pulling up to Mycroft’s vacation home. The car service dropped them off at the front of the magnificent two story stone structure. Sherlock scrutinized the home and realized that it was a more contemporary build, but not modern. Probably dated to the 1960’s. The house had a large balcony that spanned the width of the house. There was a split level garden in the front that appeared immaculately maintained. Upon entering the house, Sherlock noticed a modern open floor plan with the living room, dining room and kitchen. The house also had a fantastic view of the bay. 

“Welcome,” Mycroft greeted, walking along the corridor that led to the bedrooms in the house. There were four bedrooms, which meant there was enough for all of them. 

“Mycroft,” Sherlock greeted, as he gave his brother a hug. As much as Mycroft annoyed him sometimes, he was still family that actually cared. Jim did the same. 

“Well, are you two going to introduce?” Mycroft asked, noticing two young boys standing with his brothers. 

Sherlock stepped next to John, putting an arm around him. “This is John Watson. John, this is my older brother, Mycroft Holmes.” 

“And this is Sebastian Moran,” Jim added, putting his arm around his young charge. 

“Well hello there,” Mycroft smiled. “I would introduce you all to my pet, but he’s sleeping right now. Why don’t you four go claim rooms for yourselves, and then join me on the balcony for some snacks and drinks?” 

Leading the boys away Sherlock and Jim sent Mycroft glares for saying pets he hadn't called Gregory that in years. After hearing Mycroft refer to someone as pet, Sebastian began to have doubts and worries again. Looking over at John, he noticed that his twin also had a confused and worried look on his face. Pushing the thoughts aside, Sebastian followed Jim into the room that he had chosen; it had a giant king sized bed with black silk sheets and a red quilt spread on top. Sebastian set his suitcase down like Jim said, then he was again lead out of the room and down the stairs, across a hallway and out into a beautiful balcony that overlooked the bay. There was a table that had all different kind of drinks and snacks there was also six chairs set up in two paris Mycroft was already sitting there with a teacup and slowly taking sips. 

Jim went and sat down near Mycroft and grabbed a cup of his for himself while Sebastian went to stand by the railing at the edge of the balcony to take in the spectacular view. John came out a moment later with Sherlock but joined his brother instead of his Daddy. 

“Isn’t it beautiful here Seb?” John asked his twin as they both looked out at the amazingly blue water. 

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, it is John. This is really nice. I’m glad Jim and Sherlock brought us out here.” 

The younger of the two twin pairs continued to talk in their own little world while Mycroft, Jim and Sherlock chatted about inconsequential things. Mycroft knew that he couldn’t get into what he was most curious about until Sebastian and John were off to bed. “Cute kids,” Mycroft merely noted, earning glares from his younger brothers again. 

Before more could be said, they were interrupted by someone gasping and the sound of a book dropping to the floor all of the people at the table turned to look but it was the reaction of Sebastian and John that surprised everyone. 

“Greg!” the twins immediately rushed over to the shocked man and tackled him. 

“Oh my gosh,” Gregory Lestrade whispered, wrapping his arms around his two younger brothers. “Sebby, Johnny, what are you two doing here?” 

The boys were crying too much and loudly to answer Greg who was also crying,. Mycroft, Sherlock, and Jim looked on in surprise and was slightly uncomfortable at seeing such a display of feelings. 

“Sherlock and Jim got us away from Mum and Dad when they found out what they were doing,” Sebastian finally said after he stopped crying. 

Before Greg said more to his brothers, he looked up at Mycroft’s twin brothers. “Thank you,” Greg said gratefully. 

Sherlock and Jim merely nodded as he watched Mycroft’s pet pulled their boys over to three empty chairs and grouped them together. “I’m so glad you boys are okay,” Greg said gently, wiping the tears off of their faces. “I’ve been so worried about you.” 

“We’re good Greg,” John smiled. He then explained to his older brother what had happened in the last year which resulted in them being in Sherlock’s and Jim’s care. 

During this time, Sherlock and Jim still had looks of confusion because beyond knowing that their brother’s boyfriend was named Greg, they really didn’t understand how he knew Sebastian and John. “Mycroft, what did you say his name was?” Jim finally asked. 

“I didn’t,” Mycroft smirked. “But to answer your question, his name is Gregory Lestrade.” Sherlock didn’t speak right away and went through his mental rolodex of memories related to Sebastian and John. It took a little bit, but he was able to recall that initial visit with Social Services and how the boys had said they had an older brother who had been disowned. 

“He’s their older half-brother,” Jim noted. He caught on right away. “The one that their family disowned. Mycroft, just where did you find him?” 

Mycroft continued to look at Greg. He honestly had not seen him smile like that in a long time. Maybe only once when they had first decided to be together. “I found him at uni. He was another student there, only he appeared to be struggling to make ends meet.” Mycroft went on to explain to his brothers about the initial meeting, the length it took to for them to be together, and how Greg still held things from him. “He never told me who his brothers were, even though I offered to help,” Mycroft said. “He was set on trying to do it all himself.” 

Jim nodded. “You can’t blame him for that Mycroft. Greg’s step-father, the boys’ father, was an extreme homophobe.” 

“Still, what are the chances of the three of us, having found the three of them?” Mycroft mused. 

* * *

**Age 14 - October - London, England**

Things basically continued as is between Jim and Sebastian. Jim continued to work and finish college while Sebastian continued with high school. To most people who looked at them, life would seem a little strange and a little boring. Two young men in their twenties were caring for two fourteen year old boys. John’s and Sebastian’s classmates thought it weird also because they never really joined in on any of their parties and movie nights. There was always some excuse either too busy, or other responsibilities. 

John and Sebastian didn’t think anything of it because they had their own parties, movie nights and outings. However, Sebastian was particularly excited today because not only was it Halloween, meaning a movie marathon of horror movies that he and John had grown to love, but they were allowed to have friends over and to top it all off, Jim was taking him to the shooting range and was going to teach him how to shoot a gun, finally. Sebastian had never grown out of his obsession with guns, just as John continued to read medical books and experiment on dead animals for fun. 

When they got to the shooting range, Jim led Sebastian over to an assortment of guns and let him choose whichever one he wanted to learn. Sebastian was like a kid in a candy store when saw them. He chose a 9mm. 

“Good choice Seb,” Jim smiled. 

“Thanks Jim,” Sebastian returned with a bright smile. 

Jim instructed Sebastian on stance, how to hold the gun, how to aim and where to shoot. He had set up targets; some of which were funny while others were more serious. Jim could see that his baby had a real aptitude for shooting and guns. Sebastian even took apart the gun, cleaned it, and then put it back together after shooting practice was over.


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: Please read Ch.8 of "The Brothers" before reading Ch.8 of "The Babysitter". Otherwise, you'll get lost. 
> 
> Real Chapter Summary: Halloween ends with a bang for Sebastian. But all good things must come to an end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! We were feeling happy with our writing and decided to gift you with another chapter. It is vital that you keep the dates in mind and follow our reading instructions. This chapter has some highs and some serious lows. Tissue warning! You might just need them. 
> 
> Now, when you're done reading, please leave us a note and let us know what you think. Feedback is vital to the growth of the writers (myself and kitty43). Oh, and you never know, if you drop us an idea and it fits, you may just see it in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy! - JaimeLuthor

**Age 14 - October - London, England**

Jim was a little annoyed at having to watch a bunch of kids on Halloween. But the sight of Sebastian in his costume was well worth it. They had just finished cleaning up the party when Jim walked behind Sebastian and grabbed the tail of the costume. 

“You are such a cute kitty,” Jim purred. He gently gave the tail a yank and was surprised to hear Sebastian gasp and fall against the wall. Sebastian’s body shook. Jim quickly realised what that meant and slid his hand into Sebastian’s shorts. He was even more surprised when all that he felt was bare skin. Jim felt for where Sebastian’s hole met the plug that was attached to the tiger tail. 

“Oh tiger, where did you get this?” Jim teased as he pulled on the tail with one hand while keeping the other hand against Sebastian’s tiny hole the feel the plug slide out slightly and then get sucked back into his baby’s body when he let go. “Such a little slut you are,” Jim growled. Immediately, Jim grabbed Sebastian, threw him over his shoulder and ran up to their room. When Sebastian started to struggle, Jim pulled the shorts down and smacked Sebastian twice on the arse hard. 

“Daddy!” Sebastian whined at the smacks. 

“You deserve them baby, for teasing me like that, and for not letting me know,” Jim smirked. “If I’d known earlier, we would’ve had some fun before your friends arrived.” 

Sebastian went bright red. This was why he hadn’t told Jim. He didn’t want to be sore and red when his friends were there. 

“Tell me where you bought this baby,” Jim said firmly and tugged on the tail again. He did it gently because he couldn’t help but stare at how his baby’s hole just sucked it back in. 

“The internet,” Sebastian whispered. 

Jim chuckled. “You’re not allowed to make purchases like that without me next time. I won’t punish you this time because it was a nice surprise.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian replied obediently once Jim threw him to the bed. 

Stripping out of his shirt and pants, Jim climbed over Sebastian and in between his spread legs. He pulled off just the shorts and gently pulled out the plug. Jim didn’t even lube his cock since Sebastian was almost dripping with lube. He just thrusted in, knowing there would be a little pain but that his baby liked it. 

Sebastian screamed when Jim entered him and bottomed out. He felt so full. “Big, so big Daddy,” Sebastian moaned afterwards. 

“You’re so tight baby,” Jim praised. “How are you still so tight?” 

“Please Daddy,” Sebastian begged. “Harder!” 

“Such a little slut, always begging for more,” Jim groaned. 

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Jim, and then squeezed around Jim’s giant cock. Even after being with Jim for two years and fucking every night if not more, it always felt like the very first time when Jim ripped into him. 

“Perfect little whore,” Jim said softly into his baby’s ear. “And you love this. Love me pounding into you, over and over.” 

“Yes Daddy, yes,” Sebastian babbled. “Love this. Love being yours.” 

Jim grunted and jackhammered into his baby. He had heard Sebastian but he didn’t want to think about that. Jim wasn’t ready for that. 

“Daddy, please please,” Sebastian begged. “Need to come. Can I?” 

“Yes baby,” Jim groaned. He pushed hard and fast into Sebastian and against his prostate. “Come for Daddy.” 

Sebastian let out another scream as he came all over himself. Feeling his baby clamp around him, Jim couldn’t help but let go as well, emptying himself inside of Sebastian. 

* * *

**Age 15/16 - July - Isle of Scilly - Mycroft Holmes’ Vacation Home**

Ever since their first introduction, Mycroft continued to open up his vacation home and invite them down. He had heard from Greg that his brothers did not have plans for the summer, so Mycroft suggested that they come to the Isle and really enjoy the calm of the area before they have to go back and prepare for their finals years prior to Uni. Both he and Greg remembered how stressful those final years were. 

Everything had been going fine they were having sex again Jim actually spent time with him he would go to work later and take time off, Sebastian was so happy he finally had his daddy talking and with him, he should have known though it would never last after all he was just a pet. It all started at breakfast they were all sitting down eating and laughing at things that Sherlock and Jim had done when they were younger like blow up a red nasty past in the kitchen then forced to clean it. The butler had brought in two women 

“Mr. Mycroft, Ms. Irene and Ms. Athena is here to see you,” the butler said. 

“Of course,” Mycroft smiled. “Irene, Athena, why don’t you join us for breakfast?” 

“Yes Sir,” Athena nodded. Both she and Irene sat down at the table. 

“Let me introduce,” Mycroft said. He quickly introduced his brothers as well as Greg’s brothers to his two assistants. 

“Two assistants? Impressive,” Jim noted, as he looked at Irene. Sherlock did the same to Athena. 

Mycroft merely chuckled. “What can I say? With you two ditching the family business, I needed more help to keep it all going.” 

Both Jim and Sherlock rolled their eyes at their older brother before turning back and making small talk with the two women. Jim found that he had quite a bit in common with Irene. As it was, she was actually more Mycroft’s bodyguard than assistant. Jim was thoroughly impressed. 

With the introduction of the two women, John and Sebastian was immediately forgotten. The two boys looked at each other with sad eyes, then to their older brother who frowned. Greg understood the Holmes’ brothers well considering he had been with Mycroft for years. While they had chose to use each other in the beginning, Greg had made that decision to accept Mycroft’s money and sleep with him in return. But over time, Greg had come to realize just how complex Mycroft was, and that in fact, Mycroft cared for him greatly. Greg even dared to say that Mycroft loved him. 

Sebastian stared at Jim. He had never seen Jim this open with another person, not even him. Sebastian felt his heart clench. He put his fist over it and rubbed as if hoping the feeling would go away. He looked over at John to see the clear fear and anguish mirrored on his face. Sebastian shook his head and tried to convince himself that it wasn’t likely Jim and Sherlock would abandon them because while it was unlike that the older men would ever love them, 

John and Sebastian were perfect pets. _They wouldn’t give that up, would they?”_

Initially, it wasn’t so bad. But by the third day, sitting on the bed and listening to Jim talk about Irene hurt Sebastian worse than anyone had before. It was when Jim didn’t even have sex with him that Sebastian knew things were beyond rocky. 

By the morning of Day 4, Sebastian woke to find Jim gone his side of the bed cold. As he went around the room to pick up Jim’s clothes that were scattered around the room, Sebastian could smell a light scent of perfume on them. Sebastian walked down to the dining room but he found no one there. He walked outside and found John sitting on the bench overlooking the garden. 

“He hasn’t slept with you either, huh?” Sebastian asked his twin after sitting down next to him. Truthfully, Sebastian didn’t need an answer to know that Sherlock and his brother hadn’t been doing anything for the past couple of days, just like he and Jim hadn’t either, not since Irene and Athena arrived. Sebastian pulled John into a hug. “It’s okay. They won’t abandon us John. They won’t.” But even Sebastian could hear the uncertainty in his own voice as he said the last bit. 

“Maybe it’s time to cut our losses,” John said to his twin quietly. “It’s not like we’re dumb and can’t take care of ourselves and Greg will help us if we ask. Besides, maybe Father was wrong in the first place. Maybe we just didn’t know any better.” 

“What are you saying John?” Sebastian asked just as quietly. 

“Did you see the twin girls looking at us the other day, when we went out into town?” John asked. He and Sebastian had gone into town when Jim and Sherlock were preoccupied with Irene and Athena, with Jim and Irene talking guns and snipers, and Sherlock and Athena were playing with chemicals. 

Sebastian nodded, remembering the twins that constantly sneaking glances at them. They were cute. 

“As I said, maybe Father’s wrong about our sexualities,” John noted. “Maybe we simply need to try dating girls and seeing.” 

Sebastian thought about what John said and maybe his brother was right. But at the same time, Sebastian had doubts of whether or not Jim and Sherlock would actually get rid of them. What if they were wrong? 

“I don’t know Johnny,” Sebastian said quietly. “What if this is a phase? I don’t want to lose Jim. I love him.” Realising what he had said, Sebastian froze and really thought about it. Did he love Jim? Sebastian recalled the last several years and came to the conclusion that yes, he really did love Jim. He knew that John loved Sherlock as well. “Give me a few days to think about it John. Please?” 

John nodded. “Don’t forget Sebby, I love him too. I just... if he doesn’t love me, then I’d rather not have to watch him love someone else.” 

Standing up Sebastian pulled John up with him “We are going to go into town and forget everything for a little while and when we get back we are going to talk to our Daddies.” 

* * *

John and Sebastian stood on the balcony that faced the street. They looked down and frowned at the sight they saw. Jim, Sherlock, Irene and Athena were all leaving for dinner together. It was clear to the boys that they were not invited. 

“I guess there’s no point in talking to them now,” John said quietly. He hoped that Sherlock would at least turn back to say something, just to reassure that things were okay. 

Sebastian didn’t saw anything. His cynicism was out to the forefront, and already, he was seeing the end. 

Jim and Sherlock turned around when they felt eyes on them. They smiled seeing their boys standing there. 

“Don’t wait up,” Sherlock called out. 

“Be good for Mycroft and Greg,” Jim added. 

“Yes Sherlock,” John said. 

“Yes Jim,” Sebastian said. 

With them using Sherlock’s and Jim’s name, the boys had hoped to get a reaction out of their Daddies because since they had moved in together, they rarely ever called them by their names unless in public. This situation was certainly not public despite Irene’s and Athena’s presence. But it would seem that the deliberate use of the names was for naught as Jim and Sherlock didn’t react at all. Sebastian felt his heart grow cold at how easily they had been pushed aside. 

Once Jim and Sherlock were out of sight, John and Sebastian wrapped their arms around each other. “I guess we know what we need to do,” John said emotionless. 

John was already making his way back to the house, so he didn’t see Sebastian let silent tears trickle down his cheeks, nor did he hear Sebastian’s heartbreak. Sebastian stared at where the car that had taken Jim away had been. Closing his eyes, Sebastian drew up a vision of Jim in bed with a smile on his face. “Goodbye Daddy. Goodbye James Moriarty,” Sebastian whispered. 

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself before the stoic mask that he had perfected at a young age fell into a place that once held open joy, love and hope. Sebastian turned and walked into the house to talk to Greg about the arrangements that need to be made for the future.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: It actually doesn't matter which Ch.9 of "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter" you read first. It is simply the same events but from different POV's. 
> 
> Summary: John and Sebastian have made up their mind on what to do. Before leaving the Mycroft vacation home, John and Sebastian explore what it means to be a teenager. Jim's completely unaware of what his happening. Will he figure it out in time? Or will all his training with Sebastian be destroyed by an unwitting mistake?

**Age 15/16 - August - Isle of Scilly - Mycroft’s Vacation Home**

The boys didn’t do anything right away after that heartbreaking night in July. They tried to get Jim’s and Sherlock’s attention but nothing seemed to work. The Moriarty-Holmes twins didn’t even seem to recognize that something was wrong. John and Sebastian took time nursing their broken hearts, mainly by spending time in town or with their brother Greg. So when the two girls who had been watching them all summer asked them out on a date, neither John nor Sebastian could refuse. 

* * *

Sebastian was a little lost on how to feel about going on a double-date with John. He had always felt that when it came to dating, it would be with Jim. But clearly, he was wrong, considering that Jim was with Irene more than anything. Sebastian sighed and tried to put that all out of his mind as he got ready for the date. He grabbed a nice outfit, consisting of dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a black vest, despite how warm it was. Sebastian checked himself in the mirror and had to admit that he looked good. He finished off his look by spiking up his hair with a bit of gel. 

Even though he and Jim had explored tons sexually, it was a little nerve-wracking to be dating like a normal teenage; with a girl to boot. Admittedly, Sebastian hadn’t really figured out what his preferences actually were, or whether it was just to certain people because admittedly, Molly and Sarah were attractive. 

Once he was all ready for his date, Sebastian grabbed his childhood backpack and packed away a few things. He knew that John was doing the same. They didn’t know when exactly they’d be leaving, but they knew that they wouldn’t be coming back to Mycroft’s vacation home; meaning that Sebastian didn’t want to leave anything behind. 

* * *

Just like Sherlock, Jim returned to the vacation home after seeing Irene off at the airport. Jim couldn’t believe how similar he and Irene were, especially when it came to their mutual interest in guns. Jim was still on a bit of a high, since he and Irene had gone shooting earlier that day, when he finally returned to the house. The house was surprisingly quiet, which was a little odd considering all things. But it wasn’t the silence that had Jim slightly concerned, it was the glare that Greg gave him and Sherlock when they returned to the house. For all their reasonable comfort in each other’s presence, Jim had never seen Greg give them such a look. Mycroft had trained Greg well. But Mycroft let it pass. So what was wrong? 

But Jim didn’t really get an opportunity to investigate the problem. He got a call from Scotland Yard, even though he was still on vacation. They needed some intel that only he could provide. So Jim went to the privacy of his room to take the call. In his haste to get the call dealt with, Jim missed the fact that Sebastian wasn’t home, and that several things were missing from their shared bedroom. 

* * *

Despite the initial concerns he had shared with John about dating, Sebastian was finding the whole thing pretty easy. Molly and Sarah were funny and down to earth. John was apparently having a good time too as he was smiling and laughing without care. It was like his twin had forgotten all about the situation with Sherlock, and John was simply another teenage boy having fun with some girls. He and John had decided to take Sarah and Molly to dinner, allowing them an opportunity to chat and get to know each other. 

“So you two normally live in London?” Molly asked curiously. 

John nodded. “Yes. Our brother’s boyfriend owns a vacation home here, and we get invited down every few months.” 

“That’s so sweet of him,” Sarah smiled. “Does this mean you two will be leaving soon?” 

“Yes, we leave in two days,” Sebastian answered, pouting playfully. “We must return to the real world and get back to our studies.” 

John nudged his brother in the side playfully. “When do you actually study?” 

The girls’ laughed at the interactions between the two brothers. “We planned on going to London next year, since our parents are moving us there. Do you think we’ll be able to see you then?” 

Sebastian and John looked at each other and then back at the girls. “No, we’re moving to America,” Sebastian answered. 

John nodded. “We’re wanting to explore new places, and a friend offered to let us stay with him while we continue our studies.” 

“So this is going to be our first and last date with you two handsome boys?” Molly asked. She and Sara both pouted, causing everyone to laugh again. 

“I’m afraid so,” John chuckled. “Consider it one of those classic summer situations where you meet a really handsome man, but because the real world is out there, all it is, is a blip that you will look back upon fondly.” 

“Okay, who’s waxing poetry now John?” Sebastian asked sarcastically causing more giggles from Molly and Sarah. 

“Well, we must make the most of this date then,” Sarah noted. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. The girls were so carefree and optimistic about life; he wondered whether or not he should try such an outlook, especially with what he and John had planned. After saying goodbye to Molly and Sarah, he and John took a cab home to Mycroft’s. 

“I know I was the one to suggest this,” John said to his twin as they got out of the cab. “Did we do the right thing?” 

Sebastian didn’t answer right away and just thought about it. “Yeah, I think so. We needed to know, and I think we both learned something. Didn’t we?” 

John nodded. “Yeah. I still love Sherlock, but I think I can live without him. You?” 

“Same,” Sebastian said. It was so hard to admit this, but with everything that had happened, including the date, Sebastian just knew. “It’ll be hard, and I’ll miss him; but, it won’t be the end of the world, at least not after I can put it behind me.” 

“Seb, it was good to see you laughing and smiling on the date,” John added before they entered the house. 

“Same John,” Sebastian replied, hugging John. “It may not be the same smile as with our Daddies, but you looked happy. I like that.” 

* * *

The last two days with Greg and Mycroft were pleasant ones. John and Sebastian had made peace with their decision, and used the last of this opportunity with Greg to iron out a few details as well as just spend time with their older brother. The twins realised that with this decision, they were going to be separated from Greg again. It was the one additional downside to this decision because John and Sebastian both knew that once they ran, there was a good chance it would be years before they would be able to see Greg in person again. As well, they were definitely putting the Mycroft vacation home behind them. That was sad as there were some great memories attached to it, including their reunion. 

* * *

Jim was in the kitchen getting a drink when he heard the doorbell and Sherlock’s subsequent holler for John, forgetting that the boys had gone into town together. Jim sighed and set his drink down to go open the door before his own twin got an aneurysm from the interruption. Jim was shocked to see two girls standing there, with a basket of all of John’s and Sebastian’s favorite foods. 

“Hello,” Molly greeted. “We’re wondering if John and Sebastian are here.” 

“No, they’re not,” Jim answered, wondering exactly who these two girls were. “They’re just out in town. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Oh,” Molly and Sarah frowned. “Well, we’re just friends of theirs and we know they’re leaving soon, so we wanted to say goodbye and give them a gift.” 

Molly and Sarah held out the basket. Jim took it and then passed it to Sherlock. “Thank you,” Jim said politely. “I didn’t know they had told anyone that they would be leaving; though, they will be back next summer.” 

The girls gave both Jim and Sherlock perplexed looks. “Didn’t they tell you?” Molly asked. 

“Tell us what?” Sherlock asked, putting the basket over at the table. 

“John and Sebastian said that they would be moving to America,” Sarah answered. “That they’ll be finishing their studies there. It sounded really cool.” 

Molly nodded. “A really epic adventure, one of which I’m sure will lead them to great places in life.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Sherlock nodded. “We would love to keep chatting, but we still need to make arrangements for the trip back to London. We’ll tell John and Sebastian you were here.” Shutting the door, Sherlock walked over to the living room. Jim was there looking out the window to the garden. 

“John and Sebastian are trying to leave,” Jim said emotionless. He was at a loss. What had happened that drove the boys to wanting to leave? Jim couldn’t understand what was going on and wasn’t sure what to do. Of course, now Greg’s glare at him and Sherlock made much more sense. The boys must have gone to Greg about their decision. But knowing how protective Greg was of his brothers, Jim knew that he wouldn’t get any help from that front. He and Sherlock would have to figure this out on their own, and if they’re lucky, maybe Mycroft will help.


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: It truly does not matter which Chapter 10 of "The Brothers" or "The Babysitter" you read first. It all depends on who you love more, John and Sherlock, or Sebastian and Jim. 
> 
> Additional Warnings: Before clicking on the link, be forewarned that these two chapters are intense and border on non-con. However, keep in mind the characters and their relationships with each other and that because of it, it really isn't a true non-con/rape in the traditional sense. If you are unsure, feel free to skip that section (middle) and head to near the end where you will see how everything is resolved. 
> 
> Story Summary: Jim and Sherlock have learned of the boys' decision. But will they figure out the truth of why the boys want to leave before they destroy their precious boys?

**Age 15/16 - August - London, England**

Jim and Sherlock had been given quite the shock at the end of their trip at Mycroft’s. Both men were surprised by the turn of events. Mycroft, who had overheard, merely laughed at his brothers’ predicaments telling the two that they had done it to themselves. Of course, Jim and Sherlock hardly agreed with that point and glared. They had work to do. 

Neither men let on that they knew what the boys were planning, even if they didn’t know the details. Things appeared to be normal upon their return to England, with the boys running around telling Jim and Sherlock that they were getting supplies for school. Jim and Sherlock hardly believed them but didn’t let on about the truth either. They knew that they had to get this just right, if not, they really may lose their boys altogether. 

* * *

In a way, Sebastian was glad to be back in London. But he was also sad. The end was coming faster than he had truly expected. Sebastian and John spent much of their time in London getting things ready. Greg had promised to have plane tickets ready for them by the end of the summer so that it wouldn’t look too obvious what they were doing. In turn, that meant Sebastian had one more month of pain and suffering, watching Jim constantly talk about Irene. Sebastian had to admit that it was a little surprising that Irene had not come by to the house since their return to the city. Sebastian had fully expected for Irene and Athena to be waiting for them. Despite the surprise, Sebastian was glad. At least, he could have just a few more days of Jim’s attention before it was all to be gone. 

* * *

“Nice to finally have you home,” Jim said when Sebastian walked into the flat on Friday afternoon. 

“Jim, you’re home,’ Sebastian gasped in surprise. Jim was usually never home at this time of day. 

“Oh, work let out early,” Jim replied casually. “With you starting school soon, I thought to come straight home so that we could spend some time together. Imagine my surprise when the flat was empty; nevermind the fact that you didn’t answer your phone.” 

Sebastian pulled out his iPhone. He had clearly missed a few calls, all of which were from Jim. “Sorry Jim,” Sebastian apologized. “I was at the library and had turned the ringer off.” 

Jim merely nodded. “We should talk Sebastian,” Jim said. “I heard something that I’m slightly distressed about. What is this about you leaving?” 

”I’m leaving for America with John,” Sebastian answered. He didn’t blink or flinch but merely looked straight into Jim’s eyes. 

”What give you the idea that I will let you leave?” Jim gritted. 

Sebastian held back a gasp and almost took a step back at how empty Jim’s eyes were. It was honestly a little scary. Sebastian held back his own emotions as well, giving Jim a blank look of his own. “Why would you keep me?” Sebastian asked emotionlessly. “It’s been pretty clear that I’ve outstayed whatever welcome I had, or whatever you had wanted me for. Clearly I have grown out of the phase where I was still remotely attractive.” 

Jim was surprised at the words coming out of his baby’s mouth, as well as the lack of emotion that was there. What had triggered this? 

“Why would you think that baby?” Jim asked. 

“Don’t call me that,” Sebastian snapped and his control slipped a little. “I’m not your baby. I haven’t been for a long time. Don’t you know that? After all, you’re the one that pulled away from me. But I suppose that it was inevitable. I’d eventually have to grow up. I could never stay the 12-year-old boy that you came after in the first place.” 

Jim squinted his eyes a little as though he was trying to figure Sebastian out. Something was different about Sebastian, but Jim wasn’t sure what. 

“You think I didn’t know?” Sebastian asked. His laugh towards Jim was cold. “Maybe I didn’t know right away, but you were never one to hide what it was that you wanted from me. It wasn’t hard to figure out and honestly, being with you was better than being with my parents, or out in the system because at least John and I were together. I accepted it; accepted that you wanted the _perfect toy_ as you so put it. As I said, I shouldn’t be surprised at all that you’re no longer interested. You’ll find a new toy, and I’ll find someone else to spend my life with.” 

Jim lost it when Sebastian suggested being with someone else. He immediately pulled Sebastian to him. How dare Sebastian say anything like this? Sebastian was his. “You want to be treated as a toy, then you will. From now on, you aren’t allowed to leave the flat. In fact, you aren’t allowed to leave our room, and you can’t see John ever again.” 

Sebastian looked at Jim in shock and horror. Shoving Jim hard, Sebastian ran for the door of the flat. 

Jim grabbed Sebastian pulling him back and locking his arms around him. “Don’t even bother,” Jim growled. “Sherlock’s already with John. You didn’t think we were stupid enough to let you two run, did you?” 

Sebastian shoved at Jim hard. “Fuck you!” he screamed as he bolted through the door. He ran down the steps and barged into the downstairs flat. He could hear John’s cries and went straight for the bedroom. 

The door to the bedroom slammed open, and Sebastian stared in horror at the sight before him. John was tied up, with his hands cuffed to a chain from roof beam, and his legs spread open by a spreader bar. Sherlock was standing behind John with a paddle, spanking his baby brother. As his hips moved fast obviously fucking John. 

“Jim! What the fuck?!” Sherlock exclaimed at the interruption. He glared at his twin who was standing behind Sebastian. “What the hell did I tell you?’ 

“I’ll take care of it,” Jim rolled his eyes. He pulled out the syringe that Sherlock had given him earlier when they had planned this. Jim stabbed Sebastian in the neck and injected the sedative. He caught Sebastian before he crumpled to the ground. “Have fun Sherlock,” Jim chuckled as he threw Sebastian over his shoulder like a sack of potato and made his way back to the upstairs flat. 

When Sebastian woke up, he blinked his eyes slowly, looking at a familiar ceiling. He remembered where he was and tried to sit up but was pulled back down. He tilted his head up and saw his wrists covered in thick leather cuffs which were chained to the wall. Moving his head, Sebastian realised he had a collar on which was also chained to the wall. When he moved his feet, he realized they were unchained but for some reason, they felt really heavy and he couldn’t really move them much. He tried to call out but found that something was shoved against his tongue and he was gagged. 

“Nice to see that you’re finally awake,” Jim mused and sat down on the bed. “Did you want me to take the gag off baby?” 

Sebastian nodded. Of everything that they had ever done, the thing that he hated the most was to be gagged. It made it hard to breathe and he tended to drool when gagged. 

“I will, but only if you promise not to mouth off again,” Jim said. 

Sebastian nodded again. He figured that there’d always be another time. And really, he just needed to bide his time until he could get released from his bonds, so that he could call Greg for help and free John as well. 

“Good boy,” Jim cooed, pulling the ball gag off. “Now Sebastian, I really didn’t want to do this. But you really did leave me no choice in it all. So let me explain to you what is going to happen.” 

Sebastian gulped. The coldness in Jim’s eyes scared him. And after what he witnessed downstairs, he knew that Jim was be punishing him hard for trying to leave. But really, what did Jim think was going to happen? He never showed any interest in being with him. So why bother staying? 

“I’m going to do something that I’ve never really done before,” Jim said. He ran his hand down Sebastian’s body, causing goosebumps to rise. But not only that, Sebastian’s body reacted like it always did to Jim; his nipples got hard and so did his cock. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, can’t move, can’t even breathe. And all the while, you will not be able to come. You know why? It’s all thanks to this beautiful little contraption,” Jim chuckled, running his finger along the cockring and and testicle cuff. 

Sebastian groaned as his cock and balls were restrained. They hardly ever did this; only once really early on. All the other times, Jim made him hold it mentally and usually let him come frequently. 

“And after that, I’m going to claim you,” Jim whispered into Sebastian’s ear. “Mark you up as mine so no one else will touch you without my permission. You’re a toy, right? Well toys are branded. When we’re all done, you’re never going to want to run again because no one else will be able to satisfy you like I can.” 

Sebastian started to shake when Jim had said branded. He knew what that meant. He could almost feel the imaginary hot metal searing a mark into his flesh. Sebastian shook his head and changed no as he started to buck and tried to throw Jim off. Grabbing the gag, Jim shoved it back into Sebastian’s mouth, sighing. He gently stroked the right side of Sebastian’s face. 

”Why do you keep fighting me? Now we have to start all over again,” Jim said. He pulled Sebastian’s legs apart and sat in between them, stroking his hard cock and putting a little lube on it. He didn’t want to get chafed while fucking his baby. “Fight me if you want Sebastian; you won’t get away,” Jim said softly as he placed the head of his cock at Sebastian’s clenched entrance. 

Sebastian shook his head, his eyes pleading a little. The longer this went on, the harder it was for him to stay cold at Jim. He didn’t want this, not like this, not really anyways. Even if Sebastian would not admit it to Jim out loud, this whole thing was turning him on. The last time Sebastian had gotten hard so quickly was early on in their relationship when Jim was still teaching him. 

“You can’t deny that you don’t want this,” Jim said. He pushed his head towards Sebastian’s hole, and as much as Sebastian wanted to keep Jim out, his body opened up to Jim on instinct. “There we go baby. Open up for Daddy.” 

Tears started to leak out of Sebastian’s eyes because not only was he enjoying the manhandling and the pain just a little, this brought back memories of when Jim actually cared; memories of a time when Sebastian felt cherished. Because right now, he doubt Jim cared. It was more an act of ownership. 

Jim groaned as he pushed all the way into Sebastian. He didn’t give Sebastian anything to think and bottomed out quickly. “You’re still so tight baby,” Jim crooned. “So tight and so perfect. I’m never going to let you go.” 

Sebastian was crying and screaming behind the gag. It had never hurt this bad before, even their first time together. That was years ago, and he was so much smaller. But then again, it wasn’t just his body that hurt; Sebastian’s heart was hurting. Jim was acting colder, even worse then when they had first gotten together. Still, Sebastian was so hard, he wanted to come but he couldn’t. Jim was avoiding his prostate on purpose and Sebastian knew that if 

Jim kept this up, it would be a long time before he could come. Looking down at Sebastian’s face, Jim felt like he grew even harder. He loved the look of pain and lust that was on Sebastian. Jim didn’t say anything right away. He just groaned and fucked Sebastian hard and fast. He had to admit that it had been a while since he’d fucked his baby. Jim knew he wouldn’t last long so he ignored everything else and just fucked himself into his first orgasm of the night. 

Sebastian cried out when he felt Jim spill into him. It came to Sebastian that tonight was going to be a long night of punishments. Sebastian cried. This was both torture and not because he suddenly got all of Jim’s attention. Jim pulled out and immediately sank a plug into Sebastian’s hole. 

“Have to keep you ready for Daddy,” Jim crooned when he went to remove the ball gag. In a moment of weakness, Jim placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian’s forehead. 

Sebastian merely whimpered and tried to curl in on himself but he found it nearly impossible with his hands cuffed to the headboard. Instead, he merely turned his hips a little and tucked his knees up hoping to alleviate the pain just a touch. 

* * *

Sebastian wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he knew that he had fallen asleep after being fucked by Jim the first time. He was just lucky that Jim had let him sleep. Sebastian struggled to wake and groaned when he found his aching hard cock and balls still restrained. Opening his eyes, Sebastian found Jim sitting in the armchair looking at him. 

“Jim?” Sebastian asked quietly. 

“Finally awake again,” Jim smirked. He set down his book and moved back over to the bed. “Ready for Round 2?” It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. 

Jim turned Sebastian so that he was on his hands and knees. “Love that ass of yours,” Jim said. He rubbed his hand along the cheeks before teasing his way to Sebastian’s hole. He tugged the plug free and groaned at how the hole tried to close itself while pushing out little dribbles of Jim’s come from earlier. Jim didn’t really think much and continued. He pulled Sebastian to his knees even though it made the collar choke him. Jim pulled Sebastian up so that he could not have the use of his arms. “Every time you call me Jim, I will fuck you this way,” Jim gritted as he pulled Sebastian up and down onto his cock. “I am not Jim. I’m Daddy. Do you understand me Sebastian?” Jim bit into the side of Sebastian’s neck and felt the skin break. A little bit of blood rushed into his mouth before Jim pulled back. He used Sebastian’s body to get to his second orgasm, conveniently forgetting that Sebastian couldn’t breath. Pulling Sebastian’s body into his, Jim came in Sebastian's hole before letting him go. Jim watched as Sebastian fell facedown onto the bed; his face turned to the side. Grabbing the plug, Jim pushed his come back in and plugged his baby back up. He got off the bed and went to the computer to get the necessary equipment he would need to keep Sebastian in the room until he broke. 

* * *

When Sebastian woke up for the third time, he noticed two things - 1. he was on his back again and 2. Jim was already inside of him. Sebastian gasped at the sensation of being fucked awake. His legs were pushed back and he was nearly bent in half. 

“Finally,” Jim laughed, thrusting into Sebastian hard. “I thought you were never going to wake up. It isn’t surprising though. You’re not as tight as you were before, so you probably didn’t really feel it. I should do something about that.” Jim held a thin dildo above Sebastian’s head for him to see. “I think this might do the trick, at least for today.” Jim slid the dildo in next to his own cock that was inside Sebastian. 

Sebastian screamed. It hurt so bad like the first time Jim had taken him today. He was so stretched. It was a wonder that Jim hadn’t torn anything at this point. 

“Fuck baby,” Jim groaned. “Despite all your resistance, you’re such a slut. Maybe I should invite some friends over to help keep you occupied, so you won’t have those idiotic thoughts of running away again. They’d just fuck you at every opportunity. And of course, I’d make sure to tape it. Hmmm... should it be one at a time? Or maybe we’ll have a gangbang, where it’ll just be them fucking you endlessly until you come dry?” 

Sebastian shook his head fast. “No please Daddy, no,” Sebastian begged. It couldn’t be helped as Sebastian caved to using Jim’s title again. He’d do anything not to have that happen. It wasn’t the taping that was unnerving; they’d done that before. But it was the fact that Jim would give him away to other people. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Jim asked. “Because I certainly have friends who wouldn’t mind taking a go at you. They’ve offered before but I’ve always turned them down. Wouldn’t it be something, having five or six guys here? Fucking you until you’re begging, and pleading; until you pass out.” 

Sebastian continued to shake his head; his eyes had this desperate look to it. 

“I’ll sit you down and make you watch it while you’re riding me,” Jim mused. “Maybe I’ll even send it to John and Greg. What would they think, seeing their brother like that? Being a complete whore, taking it from all ends by so many different guys?” 

Sebastian started to shake his head. Sebastian realized that fighting wasn’t going to help. He finally stopped and relaxed. He gave up, gave himself to Jim. He didn’t want anyone but his Daddy. 

“The more I think about it, the more I like the idea if it will make you act like you used to,” Jim said. 

Not knowing what to do, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders, pulling the older man towards him. He held on while letting his Daddy do whatever he wanted. “Please Daddy,” Sebastian sobbed and started to babble. “No more please. I’m sorry, so sorry.” 

Jim was slightly startled at the 180 degree turn around that Sebastian did along with the sobbing and babbling. Jim initially couldn’t make out what his baby was saying. It took a moment before Jim heard Sebastian apologizing and pleading for everything to stop, and that he hadn’t wanted to leave. 

“I love you,” Sebastian continued to cry. “Love you so much. Didn’t want to see you leave me behind; forget about me. Too much. Too hard. It hurt Daddy, so much.” 

Jim didn’t really understand the last part. What did Sebastian mean by that he had been forgotten? And what was too much? Too hard? Granted, Jim had never taken Sebastian like this before, but there was something else that Jim was missing. 

“What are you talking about baby?” Jim asked concerned. 

Sebastian was sobbing too hard and was too tired to answer. Holding onto Jim, Sebastian passed out. When Jim felt Sebastian stop moving, he pulled off gently and took the dildo out as well. He unchained Sebastian’s legs, took off the cockring and testicle restraint before checking Sebastian’s cock, balls and anus to see if there was any damage. Jim saw a large amount of swelling with Sebastian’s hole. 

Pulling the covers up over him he looked down at Sebastian with regret and sadness he wanted his Sebastian his baby he didn’t want to have to break him but he wasn't going to let him go. Leaving the flat to go see how Sherlock was and maybe he would know what Sebastian was talking about Jim forgetting him. 

* * *

Sherlock was waiting for Jim in the shared entrance way that separated their two flats. In his hand was a jar that Sherlock figured his brother would need. 

“How did you know?” Jim asked, taking the jar from Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighed. “Let’s just say I went a little too far, and considering your similar feelings towards Sebastian, I had little doubt you’d have done the same.” 

Jim nodded, swallowing the lump that was still in his throat. “Sherlock, did John mention anything about being forgotten?” 

“Kind of,” Sherlock nodded. “But he passed out before I could get the details from him. I’ve tried to look back at our time together and I’ve yet to really figure it all out. As great as my deduction skills are at work and at school, John and Sebastian has always been a puzzle that I couldn’t truly solve.” 

“I know. I feel the same way,” Jim replied. “I guess we’ll just have to go back and get the truth from them.” 

* * *

When Jim returned to the bedroom, Sebastian was still passed out on the bed. Jim set the jar down on the night table as he went to finish untying Sebastian. He recognized that in order to get the truth out of Sebastian, he’d have to take a different approach; nevermind that Jim could confidently say that he’d broken down most if not all of Sebastian’s walls. Jim was a little concerned that Sebastian slept through all of the maneuvering. Finally, Jim pushed the bottom half of the sheets up so that he could use the medication cream on Sebastian’s cock, balls and hole. He could see that his baby’s cock and balls were a little chafed from the leather restraints, and it was clear to Jim that maybe he had taken it just a little too far with fucking his baby with minimal preparation. Ever so gently, Jim smoothed the cream onto Sebastian, making sure that he was lightly coated. Getting impatient for Sebastian to wake up, Jim went into his office. He erased the whiteboard and wrote down everything that he had done when arriving at Mycroft’s house and the changes in Sebastian’s behaviour. 

* * *

Sebastian woke up alone and in pain. He sat up gingerly and looked around the room. He moved his arms and found that they were unlocked. He reached up to his neck and felt the collar but no chain. When looking around the room for Jim, Sebastian noticed the food sitting on the nightstand. He scooted over to it the best he could despite the pain. He drained the first bottle of water in two gulps and then gingerly sipped at the second one. He ate one of the sandwiches after checking it for anything strange. After waiting a few minutes and noticing that nothing happened, Sebastian quickly ate the rest of the food before lying back down on the bed to wait for his Daddy. Sebastian tried to stay awake but finally slipped back into the black void of sleep. 

* * *

In Jim’s office, he couldn’t help but feel that he was still missing something. He stared at the board and could see little hints here and there, starting with the introduction of Irene. Something hit Jim though as he looked at everything, Sebastian still had a tendency, even after all these years, to keep things that he cherished in his backpack. Jim went into Sebastian’s office, the old spare room had been turned into a library-study about a year ago when Jim felt that Sebastian needed some space of his own. Jim pulled it out of the closet, opened it and found not only Sebastian’s childhood stuffed tiger, but a photo album with pictures of them, and a framed photo of their family taken last Christmas at Mycroft’s. 

Jim went back to the office and looked at the board again. He recalled the various interactions and instances with Irene. It hit him that Sebastian started to pull away and stopped calling him Daddy the night that he and Sherlock took Irene and Athena out for dinner, just several days before the end of their trip. “Shit,” Jim muttered. Sebastian still remained a puzzle, but he could understand that Sebastian might have misunderstood. 

Slamming down the whiteboard marker, Jim ran down to Sherlock’s flat to tell his twin what he figured out. He banged on the door and was a little worried when he didn’t hear anything. He had expected to hear groans and screams, not silence. When no one came to answer the door, Jim opened it and ran to Sherlock’s room. He slowly opened the door and stopped at the sight before him - Sherlock was asleep holding John to him, whom was also asleep and wasn’t tied up. He did have a collar and chain but other than that, nothing. Not wanting to wake them up, Jim wrote down what he had learned and set it on the nightstand next to where Sherlock was sleeping. He left his twin and closed the door. Reaching the stairs to his own flat, Jim looked at them and held his breath. He took a second before letting it out and started walking up the stairs. He hoped that he would be able to undo the damage that had been done. 

* * *

Sebastian was asleep again by the time Jim got back. But Jim could see that Sebastian had been up at some point because the food from the nightside table was gone. Sighing softly, Jim sat down on the bed, back to the headboard as he watched Sebastian. He had been stupid. He shouldn’t have let his pride and his hurt damage his baby like this. Jim wasn’t sure how he was going to fix it, but he would. 

“Daddy?” Sebastian asked in a scared whispered. He had actually woken up when he heard the door open but he had his eyes closed to rest as much as possible because Sebastian didn’t know what Jim was going to do to him next. “Please, no more.” 

Jim nodded at the request as he slid down so that he could lie next to Sebastian and look him in the eyes. “Baby, I need you to be honest with me about something,” Jim said quietly. 

“What is it Daddy?” Sebastian asked in the same scared tone. 

“You don’t have to be scared,” Jim soothed. “There won’t be any punishments no matter how you answer my questions. I promise.” 

Sebastian nodded and merely waited. 

“Sebastian, what did you mean by being forgotten?” Jim asked gently. Sebastian swallowed hard was Jim telling the truth or was he waiting for Sebastian to say something wrong so he could punish him. “ You were going to get together with that women and forget about me.” Sebastian hid under the covers he wanted Jim to love him and he would never get that he knew it but he didn’t want to hear or see Jim say it. 

“Baby,” Jim said gently, pulling the covers back. “Baby, please, look at me.” 

Sebastian gingerly turned over. He was still in a lot of pain and any fast movements resulted in more pain. 

“Are you talking about Irene?” Jim asked. He placed a gentle arm over Sebastian’s waist. 

Sebastian nodded and tried to hold back his tears. The whole day and night had been such an emotional rollercoaster. “You like her,” Sebastian said quietly. “More than me. But it wasn’t just her. You’d been pulling away from me, spending less time with me for a while now. When she came, you seemed to forget about me. It was like I wasn’t even there. You didn’t even sleep in the same bed with me anymore.” 

Jim thought back to the past few months and realized Sebastian was right Jim had been pulling away but thats because he had realized he was in love with Sebastian he had tried to distance himself because of the very thing that had almost happened. Because he had always thought that Sebastian would leave him. 

“I didn’t want to watch you be with her,” Sebastian admitted, eyes closed as tears streamed down his face. “I know you don’t love me. I never delusioned myself to think that you ever would. I thought it would be better this way. Then you can just be with her. But I guess I’m not allowed to leave anymore, right? Then can I just ask that, well, if you wouldn’t mind putting a bed back into my study, I can stay there whenever she’s here to see you.” 

“Baby, you’re wrong,” Jim said gently, as he wiped away Sebastian’s tears. “You’re wrong in thinking that I don’t love you. Because, I do. I love you quite a lot Sebastian Moran and I’m sorry I never told you before.” 

Sebastian opened his eyes in shock. His mouth dropped open. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I wish you’d simply come to me with your concerns,” Jim sighed, gently pulling Sebastian into his arms. “I must be a really bad Daddy if my baby boy can’t even come to me when he’s sad or upset. Sebastian, you’re the one I love, not Irene. You’re the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

“But what about...?” Sebastian asked. All those times spent away from him; all that time with Irene. 

“I made a mistake,” Jim said honestly. “I was scared of my feelings for you. I was afraid that you would leave because you could never love someone like me, someone who took advantage of you when you were so young and needing love.” 

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Sebastian said adamantly. “I just didn’t want to get hurt either.” 

“I know baby,” Jim soothed, rubbing Sebastian’s back. “As I said, I’m sorry for not telling you and I am truly sorry about tonight. I shouldn’t have done this. I should have talked to you instead. I promise, I will make this up to you. We won’t do anything like this ever again.” 

Sebastian nodded and blushed as he hid his head into the crook of Jim’s neck. “Thank you Daddy,” he whispered, just taking in the feeling of being held again. It was a few minutes before Sebastian gathered up the courage for what he needed to do next. “Daddy, what if... well, what if I did want your name on my body somewhere to let people know that I’m yours?” 

* * *

**Age 16 - London, England**

All four men were lying on bed in a high end tattoo parlor in the Soho District. Sherlock and John were in one room, while Jim and Sebastian were in the other. They were all getting their respective other’s name tattooed somewhere on their body. 

Jim had been surprised when Sebastian suggested it after that long, arduous night more than a month ago. But Sebastian had been insistent on it, even after Jim had said that it wasn’t necessary. Sebastian went as far as requesting permission as part of his birthday present for turning sixteen. Jim caved but on the condition that he would also get a tattoo with Sebastian’s name. His baby had been ecstatic. Jim had chosen to have his done on his right hip, while Sebastian wanted it on his left wrist. 

**_Flashback_**

_“I want everyone to be able to see it,” Sebastian said to Jim. “I want everyone to know that I belong to you.”_

_Jim sighed in defeat. “Alright baby. You can have it on your wrist.”_

_Sebastian beamed and hugged his Daddy. “And maybe next year, we can have ‘Daddy’ tattooed somewhere on me too,” Sebastian whispered into Jim’s ear._

_“You are going to be the death of me baby,” Jim groaned. He pulled back and gave Sebastian a deep kiss.”_

So now, Jim and Sebastian were in front of the artist getting the tattoo done. Jim had to admit that despite how they came together, he loved Sebastian more than anything in the world. He recognized that there were still many obstacles to face, like the fact that he was still Sebastian’s guardian on paper. But Jim was confident that things would be fine and that he and Sebastian would have a happy life together. Sebastian merely smiled over at Jim. Yes, the journey to this point had been hard, especially the events of the past summer. But Sebastian wouldn’t change anything in the world. He had the love of his Daddy, his twin and he were together, and they had found Greg again. Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of "The Babysitter" and "The Brothers". kitty43 and I hope that you've enjoyed journeying through Sebastian's, Jim's, Sherlock's and John's 4 years together. It has been a lot of fun for us, to explore their lives. It was a first for us working together and I'll admit, I had a blast! We're not saying goodbye to this verse just yet... but for now, this is it! Good night everyone! ~Jaime


End file.
